Embarazos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Ryoma,Kaidoh y Momoshiro,tendrán que sastifacer los deseos de sus mujeres en pleno embarazo.¿Saldrán de esta vivos?RyoSaku,TomoKa,MomoAnn.Capítulo FINAL:Futuro.Se acabo n.n.
1. Noticia

**¡Hola a todos y todas!n.n.**

** Aquí traje un nuevo fic,que la verdad es una locuraXD.No es demasiado gracioso,pero hace tiempo,quise hacerlo y ya no podía esperarme más,jujju.**

**En este fic,Ryoma,Kaidoh y Momoshiro,tendrán que soportar a sus queridas esposas embarazadas,cada una diferente,pero igual n.n.Aquí dejo el primer capítulo,que aunque me quedó corto,sirve para que se vallan haciendo un poco de idea,en sus manos queda si quieren que lo continue o no n.n.**

**Título:**Embarazos.

**Autora:**Chia-uchiha o pervert-chan.

**Parejas:**RyoSaku(más que las demás,así que perdón si las dejo de lado)KaoruTomoka,MomoAnn.

* * *

**_Capítulo uno:Noticia..._**

-¡¡LLEGAN TARDE!!-Gritaron las tres mujeres.

Momoshiro y Kaidoh,se miraron entre ellos,mientras que,su amigo Ryoma,se mantenía entretenido con la cerradura de su casa.Frente a ellos y tras una mesa con seis servicios,tres jovenes esperaban.

-Toma,Sakuno,comida china-.Declaró Ryoma dejando tres bolsas sobre la mesa.

-Tomoka,-comenzó Kaidoh-,comida Tailandesa.

-Y Ann comida Mexicana-.Terminó Momoshiro.

Las tres mujeres miraron con brillo en sus ojos las bolsas,sin embargo,nada más abrirlas,se miraron entre ellas.Los tres hombres se tensaron.

-Ann...-Murmuró Sakuno-.Te cambio la comida china por tu mexicana...

-Solo si Tomoka me da su Tailandesa-.Opinó esta.

-Hecho-.Aceptó Tomoka con una gran sonrisa.

En un momento,las tres cambiaros sus bolsas,mientras que Ryoma,Kaidoh y Momoshiro,querían morirse.¿Y todo por qué?Por los antojos de sus mujeres.Sí,las tres se habían quedado embarazadas el mismo día,habían ido al mismo médico el mismo día,y también,se lo habían confesado a cada padre el mismo día.Pero para eso...tenemos que retroceder tres meses atrás...

**

* * *

**

**Ryoma y Sakuno**:

Cansado,como siempre que llegaba a casa,sin embargo,también como siempre,Sakuno le esperaba con una dulce y deliciosa lata de ponta,la cual no provaba hasta que no había saboreado los dulces y deliciosos labios de su mujer.

-Ryoma,¿recuerdas que te dije que iría al médico?-Preguntó Sakuno caminando nerviosamente.

-Sí-.Respondió él mientras comenzaba a desnudarse-.¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que estoy bien de salud-.Explicó la joven sin mirarle-.¡Oh,sí,Ryoma!¿Puedes abrir el paquete que he dejado sobre tu mesilla y colocar el interior en su sitio?

-Claro...

Cosa rara.Sakuno jamás dejaba las bolsas de la compra desperdigadas por diferentes lugares.Sin embargo,aquello no le preocupó.Se sentó sobre la cama y cojió el paquete azulado,donde un logo llamó algo su atención."Babys".Alzó una ceja,intentando recordar de dónde podría ser esa publicidad.Sin embargo,no cayó.Se encojió de hombros y lo abrió.

Sakuno,trabajaba intensamente en la cocina,esperando algún grito por parte de su marido,sin embargo,este no llegaba.

-¿Se habrá quedado de piedra?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-Ne,Sakuno-.La llamó Ryoma desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Dime.

Se volvió,en espera de alguna señal,algo que mostrara enfado o alegría.Sin embargo,como la cosa más natural del mundo,Ryoma sostenía entre sus manos,el objeto que había comprado.

-¿Dónde guardamos los peuquitos de bebé?-Preguntó,totalmente serio,Ryoma.

Sakuno no sabía si reirse,darse un golpe o matar a su marido.Bien,si eso no funcionaba,otra cosa tendría que probar.

-En la habitación del bebé.

-Ah,sí claro...

Y como buen obediente,Ryoma giró sobre sus pies,dispuesto a caminar hasta una habitación que ni siquiera estaba preparada.

-Bebé...beb...¿¡BEBÉÉÉÉ´!?!?!?

-Por fin-.Suspiró Sakuno-.Si que es lento para comprender las directas.

* * *

**Tomoka-Kaidoh.**

Estaba cabreado.Había perdido de nuevo contra Ryoma y aquello no era bueno.Sin embargo,el dulce calor que embriagaba su casa era suficiente para poder calmarle largo rato.Todavía más,si su fogosa novia le esperaba en su casa.

Pero ese día,la casa estaba en completa oscuridad.Ni rastro de su mujer.Caminó hasta la cocina,dispuesto a abrir la nevera y sacar una botella de agua fresca,sin embargo,una enorme nota rompió su deseo.La cojió y leyó atentamente.

-Cuna,taca-taca,biberón,sonajero,dorsel,bañera.cambiador...¿pañales?...¿¡Qué porrás es esto!?

-La lista de la compra-.Respondió Tomoka tras él,sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina-.Ya estás empezando.

-¿Qué dices?¿Quién va a usar todo esto?

-El bebé,por supuesto-.Declaró la joven.

-¿El bebé de quien?...

Tomoka alzó una ceja.Kaidoh tembló y comenzó a correr por toda la casa,intentando esquivar los millones de cuchillos que comenzaron a lanzarle.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que te he puesto los cuernos!?¡Desgraciado!¡Si me has dejado preña'!

* * *

**MomoAnn**

Feliz.Así era como llegaba hasta su casa.Kaoru había tenido que acontecer al mal genido de Echizen y él se había librado por completo.Ahora,solo le quedaba sastifacer a su esposa en todas las cosas que deseara.Sin embargo,nada más entrar en su casa,quedó aplastado contra la puerta.

-¿Y bien,desgraciado?¿Qué tienes que decir?

-¿Kippei?-Exclamó medio asfixiado-.¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hermano!-Exclamó Ann molesta-.Espera...

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?-Gritó de nuevo Tachibana-.¡Has dejado preña a mi hermana y dice qué pasa?...Oye...¿Estás vivo?...

-Se ha quedado helado...-Murmuró Ann con miedo-.¿Respirará?

-¿Qué más da?-Gruñó el mayor-.Lo enterramos y listo.Mi sobrino tendrá todo lo que quiera por mi parte.

-Pero...

Antes de que Tachibana tuviera tiempo de cortar a su hermana pequeña,se vió lanzado al esterior,por Momoshiro,el cual cerró hasta con maderas la puerta.

-¡Un bebé!¡Toma esa Echizen!¡Te gané!

-Esto...Ryoma también será padre-.Sonrió su mujer-.Y Kaidoh también...

-¡Ni que nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo,Coño!

--------

Y ahora,estaban sufriendo los diferentes antojos de sus esposas.Cada uno con su propio problema y cansancio.Suspiraron a la vez,mientras que sus mujeres disfrutaban de la comida diferente que les habían pedido y tanto les había costado encontrar.

-Uff...-suspiró Momoshiro-.El único alivio es esperar que sea un buen chico.

-Sí-.Le siguieron los otros dos hombres.

-¡Será una chica!-Exclamaron Ann y Tomoka a la vez.

-Pues yo quiero que sea un chico-.Sonrió Sakuno rozando con ternura su barriga.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamó asombrada Ann-.Una chica es mejor.

Sakuno ladeó la cabeza en negatividad.

-Haber...Yo prefiero un chico,porque...¿Y si sale con el mismo caracter que el padre?

Silencio.Afirmación por parte de todos menos del padre.

-Además-,continuó Sakuno seriamente-.Si es un chico,no tendrá que sufrir por ser chica,tener la regla,quedarse embarazada,tener que vivir siempre bajo el mando de el hombre...¡Buff!Chico y punto.

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de todos,mientras que Ryoma solo suspiró,cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya le entró la vena feminista-.Declaró-.Le suele entrar desde que se quedo embarazada...

-Dios...-Murmuraron Kaidoh y Momoshiro-.Creo que por una vez,no le tengo envidia a Ryoma Echizen.

Ryoma les miró de forma asesina,mientras que sus mujeres discutían sobre el sexo de los bebé,intentando convencer a Sakuno de que era mejor una niña que un niño.Derepente,Ann se puso en pie.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Exclamó Momoshiro imitándola.

-Quiero...

-¿Quieres?-Preguntaron todos nerviosamente.

-¡Jugar a tenis!-Exclamó eufóricamente-.¡Vamos,Momo!

-Me apunto-.Señaló Tomoka.

Kaidoh suspíro,alzándose al compás de su esposa.Ryoma envió una mirada de ruego a su esposa,sin embargo,esta volvía a entretenerse con su comida ansiada y saludaba con la mano como despedida.Otro suspiro más,mientras acompañaba a sus visitas hacia la puerta.Cuando se hubieron marchado,miró a su mujer atentamente.

-Oye,Sakuno,¿no estás comiendo mucho?-Preguntó preocupado-.Recuerda que luego te sientes mal.

-No,tranquilo-,Contestó Sakuno con una sonrisa-.Ryoma...no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte...o mejor dicho,valor.Pero...

Ryoma detuvo su camino hasta la cocina,con algunos de los platos sucios,para mirarla de reojo.Sabía que Sakuno llevaba tiempo queriendo preguntarle algo,pero siempre terminaba cortándose.Sakuno movió nerviosamente las manos sobre la mesa,jugueteando con una servilleta.

-Tu...¿tu quieres tener este hijo?-Preguntó finalmente.

Ryoma suspiró,dejó los platos sobre la mesa y caminó de nuevo hasta el salón,arrodillándose frente a su mujer y besando tiernamente el pequeño abultado vientre.

-Sakuno...-Murmuró sin mirarla-.Me siento realmente feliz porque hayas decidido darme un hijo,¿Sabes?

Sakuno le miró maravillada,como muchas otras veces le había mirado.Había aprendido que Ryoma no era demasiado cariñoso,pero cuando decía algo especial,lo decía de todo corazón.Alzó el rostro de su marido y sonrió.Ryoma se alzó,acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

-Ryoma...

-Dime...

-Yo...

-¿Tu?

-¡Quiero vomitar!

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de apartarse,la camisa del tenista quedó llena de comida,y por si fuera poco,Sakuno se durmió.Aquello realmente...lo estaba volviendo loco...

...Y era solo...el principio.

Continuará?

** Bien,hasta aquí n.n.Queda en interrogante,porque ustedes deciden si esta locura entra o noXD,Y ya saben como n.n.¡¡Rw!!n.n.**


	2. Sexo,sexo

**¡¡Hola!!n.n.Bien,pues ya que ustedes decidieron que continuara,mi continuó n.n.Aquí se queda el nuevo capítulo n.n.Por cierto,no se dejen llevar mucho por el títuloXD.**

**_Capítulo2:Sexo,sexo._**

Tres suspiros inundaron la cancha de tenis.Tres hombres,sentados sobre uno de los bancos,habían sido los causantes de ese cansado suspiro.Las raquetas descansaban sobre sus rodillas,mientras que sus cuerpos,no tenía una mera gota de cansancio o sudor.Y es que,ninguno había practicado sus ejercicios ni jugado un solo partido.Aquello era realmente raro,especialmente,para todos los presentes,pues eran los tres mejores jugadores de la zona.

Y es que los tres hombres,estaban sufriendo un día de cansancio,tras una extraña noche de...antojo sexual.

-Pues si que...-Suspiraron de nuevo los tres.

-Creo que el embarazo es una etapa demasiado larga-.Murmuró Momoshiro-.Me hace feliz ser padre...pero...

-Sí-.Afirmaron Kaidoh y Ryoma a la vez.

Silencio de nuevo y un largo suspiro.

-Pues si que...

_**XxxxxX**_

En una casa,tres mujeres deboraban una caja de galletas de chocolate,junto a leche condensada y zumo de uva.Cuatro meses de embarazo y una tarde para compartir secretos.

-¿Qué tal dormiis por las noches?-Preguntó Ann,deborando una galleta-.Me es algo incómodo ya.Me muevo un montón.

-Sí,a mi también me pasa-.La coraboró Tomoka.

-Ummm...-Murmuró pensativa Sakuno-.Yo...como casi duermo encima de Ryoma,no me enteró.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron de forma envidiosa sobre ella.Sin embargo,una sonrisa se pintó en los labios de la castaña.Llevó el bote de zumo hasta sus labios.

-¿Qué tal llevais vosotras...el sexo?-Preguntó-.Por que durante el embarazo se puede tener...

-Lo sabemos-,contestaron las otras dos con una sonrisa.

-Anoche mismo,Kaidoh tuvo que pasar por algo-.Explicó a carcajadas Tomoka-.Tuve un antojo la mar de raro y el pobre tuvo que cumplirlo.

-¡Cuenta!-Exclamó Ann.

-Pues...

_**XxxxX**_

**Tomokaidoh.**

-¿Estás segura de esto?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí,al cien por cien...Anda,termina de entrar.

Kaidoh casi tropezó al colarse por aquella extrecha ventana,mientras que Tomoka comenzó a reirse de buen rato,divertida.Su marido le lanzó una mirada de reproche,la cual la hizo callar de golpe.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí?-Preguntó de nuevo cerrando el cristal.

Tomoka sonrió divertida y juguetó sensualmente con su colgante,mientras llevaba uno de sus dedos hasta sus rosados labios.Kaidoh suspiró roncamente.Aquello era superior para él,esa mujer le volvía loco,pero...

-Tomoka...¿Sabes dónde estamos?-Preguntó.

-Claro que lo sé-.Susurró-.Es mi cuarto...

-¡De cuando eras joven!-Protestó,sintiendo el estirón provocado por su mujer-.Tienes antojos,realmente raros...Si tus padres nos pillan...

Se dejó tumbar y disfruto de los lujoriosos labios,rodó sus negros ojos hacia la otra ventana de aquel ático y se tensó,golpeando la frente de su mujer y sentándose de rodillas sobre la cama.Tomoka se frotó la frente y le miró totalmente mosqueada y regaló un capón en la cabeza negra.

-¿Qué porras haces pegándome en la frente?-Protestó la castaña.

-¿Quién coño es ese viejo?-Casi gritó.

Tomoka se acercó hasta él,mirando a un hombre medio calvo,con una camisa roja,que sonreía tontamente,mientras mantenía una taza de té entre sus manos y les miraba fijamente.Cuando Tomoka se asomó,sonrió lascivamente.La joven madre se encojió de hombros y volvió a acercarse hasta su marido.

-Es el viejo Hideki-.Explicó-.Siempre ha estado en la ventana,mirándome.Ya estoy acostumbrada...Anda...sigamos con lo nuestro...

_**XxxxX**_

-¿Y qué paso?-Preguntó Ann riendo.

Tomoka se encojió de hombros.

-Golpeó al viejo con uno de mis antigüos patines y me quedé sin sexo.Antojo al bote-.Gruñó entre risas-.Ese chico es celoso hasta de los viejos.

-Pero es que...ese tio te estaba mirando desde que eras joven-.Apremió Sakuno.

-Esa es la misma escusa que me puso él-.Recordó Tomoka divertida-.¿Y tu,Ann?

-¿Yo?-Exclamó la nombrada señalándose-.El mio cumplio,pero...

_**XxxxX**_

**_MomoAnn._**

Lista y totalmente expuesta ante él,acariciando la amplia espalda y los negros cabellos.Sintió el caliente y erecto miembro sobre su sexo,totalmente preparado para su intrusión,sin embargo...

-Ne...Ann-.Susurró preocupado Momoshiro,incorporándose sobre ella.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó molesta por la interrupción.

-¿Las embarazadas pueden querdarse embarazadas?

-...

-¿Ann?

-¿¡TU ERES TONTO!?-Gritó la joven-.¡Métela de una puta una vez y después haz preguntas,coño!

_**XxxxxX**_

-...¡¡¡JAJAJAAJAJA!!!

-Dejad de cachondearos,que fue realmente embarazoso-.Protestó Ann totalmente colorada-.Una ahí expuesta totalmente a él,deseando que entre y el tio me suelta eso.

-Al menos no te cortó el rollo,como a mi-.Protestó Tomoka.

-Jajajaja...jajaja...lo siento...lo siento...jaja...no quería...jaja...reirme...Ann...jajaja.

-¿Sakuno?-Exclamaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

La castaña estaba casi en el suelo,partiéndose de risa,aunque intentaba controlarla,al menos cuando sintió las miradas acusaduras de sus amigas.

-Está bien...está bien...ya os cuento-.Habló con miedo-.Vereis...a mi pues...fui yo la que tiró la piedra...

**_XxxxxX_**

**_RyoSaku._**

Con total cansancio,entró dentro de las suaves sábanas,mientras que su marido bostezó,dejó un suave roze en el pelaje de su gato y revisó la alarma de el despetador.Rodó entre aquellas ropas y se abrazó a las fuertes caderas,apoyando su rostro en el blanco pecho.Sintió el abrazo de uno de los fuertes brazos y como los dedos rozaron su espalda,hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

-Ne...Ryoma...-Murmuró sensualmente-.Quiero...

-Mañana tengo partido,Sakuno-.Gruñó molesto.

Sakuno saltó tensa,como si fuera un cuchillo,se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

-Claro...como estoy enorme no te gusto ya-.Protestó-.Al gran Echizen no le gusta su enoooorme mujer.

-Sakuno-.La llamó incrédulo-.Espera...estás sacando las cosas de quicio...

La tomó de el brazo y la intentó hacer volverse,pero Sakuno se apartó.

-No mientas...los pechos se me están hinchando de sobremanera,mis caderas están enormes,mi vientre se hincha deforme,como más y siempre termino vomitándote encima...no te gusto y punto.

Se alzó,tirándole un cojín a la cara.

-¡Vete!Si no me quieres,vete.Ya te daré el número de tu hijo...digo de teléfono para hablar con tu hijo...

-Sakuno-.La llamó pacientemente-.Métete en la cama.Es imposible que algo así pase-,confesó-.Primeramente,te amo,segundamente:No puedo vivir sin ti,y terceramente:No me gustas...eres mi droga.

-Entonces...¿¡Por qué no quieres tener sexo conmigo ahora y aquí!?¡Se un hombre,Ryoma Echizen!

Bingo.Diana.Justo en el clavo en el orgullo Echizen.El moreno se alzó,tomándola de el brazo y tirándola con delicadeza sobre el lecho.

-Vas a retirar esas palabras-.Amenazó.

-Entonces,¿Deseas hacerlo o es por simple despecho?

-Sakuno...¿por qué me haces decir tanto estas cosas?-Preguntó avergonzado-.Si no te deseara...no ocuparía una cama contigo.Eso tenlo por seguro...Me muero de ganas ahora mismo por...

-Dime que follar...-Murmuró esperanzada-.Porque...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó.

-...¡Tengo atonjo de sexo!-.Unió sus dedos como una niña pequeña-.¿Me dejas...hacerte mio...?

Soprendido,Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos,a la vez que sonrió.

-Creo que has aprendido mucho...

-¡Sí!-Exclamó ilusionada sakuno-.¡Una nueva postura!¡Quiero probarla!

-¿¡Qué!?-Gritó-.¿Quien te ha enseñado esa postura!?

-Una revista-.Murmuró Sakuno empujándolo-.Tu déjame hacer a mi...

Ryoma pestañeó confuso,dejando que lo tumbara,a la vez que lo besó y acarició su pecho,delineando sus músculos con sus dedos,una de ellas,deslizándose hasta su entrepierna.Cerró sus ojos,entreabriendo su boca,la cual fue ocupada por la lujoriosa lengua de su mujer,mientras la mano contraria a la que rozaba sensualmente su pecho,jugaba de forma casi experta sobre su miembro.Estaba apunto de sucumbir ante las caricias,cuando se detuvieron.Gruñó,molesto,y se sorprendió,al encontrar a su mujer sentada sobre sus caderas,pero,¡dándole la espalda!

-¿Sa---Sakuno?

-Las embarazadas,cuando más lo disfrutan es de este modo...es igual que siempre...pero...

-Me siento ignorado-.Protestó-.De este modo no puedo verte la cara antes de corr...

-¡Oh,venga,ya!-Protestó hinchando los mofletes-.Si siempre te metes conmigo porque dices que hago no sé con la boca...

Ryoma volteó el rostro,intentando esconder un lijero sonrojo.

-No te voy a decir todos mis secretos...-Murmuró-.Yo...¡Ah,da igual!Tu quieres hacerlo así,te gusta y te da placer,a mi también...y no lo digo para conformarme...

-Eres un verdadero sol,cariño...

Sakuno sabía de sobras que ese apelativo,sonrojaría hasta las raices a su amor,lo cual,funcionó.El rostro claro,lleno de sudor y congojo ante el deseo de placer,las fuertes manos apresando las sábanas,el amplio pecho alzándose y descendiendo ajetreadamente.¡Dios!Aquello era gloria.¿Cuántas mujeres pagarían por ver en ese estado a Ryoma Echizen?¡Y ella lo tenía enterito!

Masajeó de nuevo el erecto miembro y lentamente,se posicionó sobre él.Era la primera vez de esa postura,pero realmente,estaba deseando sentir la calideza de su marido en su interior,tanto,que ni lo pensó.Expulsó un claro gemido,el cual,provocó que su marido se estremeciera.Apoyó sus manos sobre las blancas sábanas y lentamente,dejó que las cálidas manos de Ryoma,la guiaran en un mutuo movimiento de placer.

_**XxxxX**_

-¡Joder!-Exclamó Tomoka con envidia-.El príncipe realmente es un príncipe hasta en la cama.

-Creo que ahora es un rey-.Se rió Ann-.Oye,Sakuno...¿Cuántas veces?

-Pues...tres...No está mal,¿no?...

-Umm...-Rumiaron las dos mujeres-.Oye,Sakuno...¿Y si tenemos de antojo a Ryoma?

-Creo que dejé por aquí el cuchillo jamonero...¿dónde estará?-Murmuró sonriendo malignamente Sakuno.

-Pillado-.Exclamaron las otras dos con gran rapidez-.Fuera antojo de Ryoma.

-¿Quereis un té?...

**_XxxxxX_**

-¡Achús!

Momoshiro miró a Ryoma,Ryoma miró a Kaidoh y este,miró a ambos jóvenes.Un nuevo suspiró,tras un estornudo triple.

-Pues si que...

Continuará?

**De nuevo,una nueva tortura...o quizás no lo fue...ummm..XD.El caso,es que,como siempre,ustedes deciden si quieren continuación o no n.n.**

**Laura:¡**Wolaaa!Aquí tienes continuación n.n.Tal y como pediste n.n.Mi humor es malísimo,pero espero te gustara n.n.

**Jackilyn-San**Wolita n.n.Aquí traje conti.Vosotros pediis,mi cumple n.n.Sí,es que no pillaban unaXD.Y Momo se quedó de piedra,pero luego echó a Kippei de golpeXD.

**RyoSaku LOVE**:¡Hi!Vos pediste y mi cumplio n.n.Sí,sufrir sufrirán n.n.

**Tinavb****:¡**Wola!Gracias n.n.Aquí conti,como prometi n.n.Gracias a vosotros funcionará n.n.

**anni fer****:¡**Wola!XD,Bueno,mi continuó n.n.

**July-chan**:Muchas gracias n.n.OoOEs la primera vez que te leo n.nU.Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y aquí conti,como todos quisisteis n.n.

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wola!Me alegra que te riereas con eso n.n.

**-Sakuritah-**:¡Woolaaa!! n.n.Lo siento,sé que ayer te dije que colgaría,pero se me cortó la luzTOTEstamos en alerta roja,mierda¬¬.Al menos hoy puedo subirlo :3.Espero te guste n.n.

**Deb**i: n.n.Konichiwa!Bienvenida a este n.n.!Me alegra que te guste y mi continuará n.n.

**danny1989**:Un placer verte por aquí n.n.Ya dejé conti n..n.Espero sea de tu agrado n.n.

**TaTaN****:¡**Hi!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n..nSi tienes tiempo y eso(lo cual mi comprende TOT),aquí tienes un nuevo capí n.n

**Zshieszka**:¡Wola!Muchas gracias por tu apoyo n.n.Sí,lo tengo en esa categoría porque suelo darle guiros a la historias siempre n.n.Por eso.

** Bien,aquí continuación como ya dije n..n.**

**Ya saben Ustedes deciden n.n.**

**Chia.**


	3. El tamañi sí importa

**¡Hola!Gracias a sus rw,mi continuó n.n.Aquí otro capítulo de embarazos n.n.Espero les guste n.n.**

**EL TAMAÑO SÍ IMPORTA.**

El calor rodeaba por completo sus desnudos cuerpos,los cuales intentaban relajarse por completo.Una simple toalla cubría sus caderas y sus partes íntimas dentro de aquella sáuna.Eran los últimos en el lugar,tras un tenso partido,cada uno con su propio ribal y en el mismo equipo.

-¿Qué tal os va todo?-Preguntó un hombre que salía en ese momento-.Pronto serán padre,¿cierto?

-Mmm.-.Respondieron los tres.

-Ya veo que tienen ganas.

-Psi...

Aquel último visitante se marchó finalmente,murmurando lo apagados que se encontraban,recibiendo un suspiro triple por respuesta.Momoshiro miró de reojo a sus compañeros,los cuales fruncieron las cejas.

-¿Qué miras?-Interrogó Kaidoh molesto-.Deja de mirarme "ahi".

-Es que...Ann anoche me dijo algo raro...-.Se defendió-.Me dijo que os la había visto y que la teníais más grande que yo...

-¿A ti también?-Preguntó Ryoma frunciendo las cejas.

Sus amigos lo miraron totalmente asombrados.Habían escuchado de sus novias toda clase de alagos hacia su pequeño amigo.Sin embargo,ahora,él parecía totalmente molesto.Aquello era de investigar.Ryoma suspiró al ver las claras intenciones de sus amigos,los cuales hasta sujetaban una parcanta con letras realmente grandes:"¡Cuenta!".

-Pues vereis...

* * *

**RyoSaku.**

-¡Ya llegé!¿Sakuno?

Dejó la bolsa de las raquetas sobre el suelo,mientras que extrañado,entraba en el salón.Sakuno permanecía sentada ante la televisión,rodeada por un millón de revistas de bebés y,por supuesto,comida.Negó con la cabeza,pensando en lo que vendría después de el parto:La báscula con millones de lágrimas por la gordura.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sentándose tras ella y abrazándola-.Debe ser realmente interesante lo que ves si no me prestas atención.

-Es que...-.Murmuró la joven madre-.Oye,Ryoma...¿Cuanto te mide?

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó creyendo no haber oido bien.

-Que cuanto te mide el pene.

-A...a...

Se levantó,totalmente flipando ante la pregunta.Se arrodilló ante ella y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Eso que importa?-Preguntó confuso-.Jamás pensé que me preguntarías eso...

-Ryoma,responde-.Ordenó firmemente su amante.

Ryoma suspiró,sin embargo,casi gritó al sentir las manos de su mujer en su cintura,desabrochando con velocidad sus pantalones,mientras que mantenía en su boca una regla.Estaba claro:Sakuno quería medirle y punto.

-Sakuno-.La llamó frotando su pelo totalmente extrañado-.¿Por qué quieres medirmela?

-Es importante...ahora déjame concentrarme.

-¿¡Concentrarte!?-Gritó alejándose de ella y subiéndose los pantalones-.¿Crees que yo me podré controlar teniendo tus manos tocándome!?

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo,quiero saber cuanto mide.

-Deberías de saberlo-.Gruñó-.¿Cuantas veces la has sentido?

-No es lo mismo-.Protestó la mujer-.No puedo medir cuanto mide cuando está en mi interior,puñetas.¡Deja que te la mida!

-¿Estás de guasa?

-¡Ryoma Echizen,bájate ahora mismo los pantalones!

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí!

-¡No!

-Vale,pues no.

-¡Porque tu lo digas!-.Exclamó bajándoselos-...¡Mierda!...

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá,mientras que Sakuno sonrió felizmente por haber ganado,arrodillándose ante él.

-¿Siempre medirá lo mismo?-Preguntó asombrada.

-Claro que no,idiota-.Gruñó avergonzado-.Cuando me empalmo mide más.

-Guarro y pervertido.

-¡La pervertida aquí eres tu!-Protestó-.Aa...espera...¿Qué demonios haces?...

-Quiero ver cuanto mide empalmada...-Murmuró sonriente-.Además...esto nunca lo he hecho...¿Te molesta?

-¡Oh,joder,no!-Exclamó intentando escaparse-.Pero...

-Entonces,déjame.

La única respuesta fue un simple gemido.¡Oh,Dios!¿Cuantas veces había soñado con eso?¡Muchas!Jamás se había atrevido a pedirselo y ahora que estaba embarazada,la mujer se encontraba lamiendo y besando con desesperación su miembro.Dentro,fuera,dentro.¿Quién demonios le había enseñado?Esperaba que nadie,si no,lo mataría fijo.

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó Sakuno derepente-.Que grande se ha puesto...

-Joder...

-¿Qué?¿Te duele?

-Pues sí...-respondió molesto-.Sakuno...sigue...

-Primero mido-.Interrumpió-.Haber...¡a la!¿Esto es normal?...23 cm...creo que es pequeña.

-¡A la mierda las medidas!-Gritó-.¡O sigues o sigo yo!

-¡Ni hablar!-Exclamó Sakuno firmemente-.¡Yo comienzo,yo termino!

* * *

-... 

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con miedo-.¿Tan mal está que mi mujer me la coma?

-¡Pervertido!-Gritaron los otros dos avergonzados.

-De todas maneras...es algo raro-,Continuó Kaidoh-.¿Cómo puede ser que es mocoso...la tenga tan grande?

-A mi desde luego...según las medidas de Ann...me gana-.Suspiró Momoshiro-.Vereis...

* * *

**MomoAnn**

El agua rodaba por su cuerpo,totalmente relajante.Quitó con ella el jabón que ya comenzaba a descender por cada recodo de su cuerpo musculado y entrenado.

-Pequeña-.Se quejó una voz.

Rodó su negra cabeza hasta encontrarse con su mujer,la cual fruncía el ceño molesta,cruazada de brazos mientras que se sujetaba en la puerta con su cuerpo.

-¿De verdad te parece pequeña?-Preguntó mirando a su alrededor-.Quizás deberíamos de mudarnos...

-¿Se puede mudar?

-Claro-.Respondió-.Al fin y al cabo,gano bastante en los partidos,no veo por qué no.

-Es increible lo bien informados que estais los chicos-.Admiró la joven-.Te compadezco,pero te alavo.

-¿Me compadezes?-Exclamó asombrado-.¿Por qué?

-Por tener esto tan pequeño y seguir como si nada-.Respondió encojiéndose de hombros Ann-.Eres un valiente.Ryoma-kun la tiene más grande.

-Porque a ese tio se le sale el dinero hasta por las orejas-.Protestó el hombre.

-Pues según Sakuno es totalmente natural.

Ann se marchó,mientras que Momoshiro se quedó pensativo.Enrrolló una toalla a sus caderas y corrió tras ella.

-Espera,Ann...¿De qué estamos hablando?

-De vuestros penes-.Respondió totalmente normal Ann-.¿De qué creías que hablaba?

-¡¡De la casa!!-Gritó sonrojado-.¡La mia es totalmente natural!¡Y es grande!

-Pues no se dice lo mismo...

-¿¡Y qué sabrán ellas!?¡Si la única que me la ha visto eres con brusquedad el teléfono y marcó-.¡Sakuno!...¿Eh?...¿Qué porras estás conmiendo ahora?...¿¡La qué de Ryoma!?...Bueno,no importa.¡Escúchame atentamente!¡Mi po...!!¿¡Por qué me arreas con el jarrón,Ann!?

-¡Cuelga ahora mismo!¡Pervertido de pene chico!-.Gritó Ann totalmente avergonzada-.¡Picha corta!-Exclamó apunto de llorar-.Aunque la tengas...aunque la tengas pequeña...a mi me gusta..Aunque incluso la de Kaidoh sea también más grande...¡Deja el teléfono y no llames a Kaidoh!

* * *

-Ya veo...Por eso ese golpe en la cabeza-.Se burló Kaidoh. 

-Y el cabrón que casi me corta el rollo fuistes tu-.Amenazó Ryoma-.Eres un capullo.

-Más capullos son vosotros-.Se molestó el ojos lilas-.Me hicieron cojer complejo de tenerla pequeña.

-A mi también me pasó-.Protestó Kaidoh-.Tomoka parece ser siempre la cabecilla de todo...

* * *

**KaidohTomo.**

Cerró la botella de agua y se dispuso a guardarla,cuando comenzó a sentir frio por sus piernas,cosa extraña llevando un grueso pantalón de deporte.Arrugó las cejas de forma confuso,para dirijir una mirada hacia su entrepierna,la cual estaba siendo manoseada sin pudor.

-Tomoka,¿qué haces?-Preguntó cansadamente-.¿Esto es una nueva tortura de antojo?

-Algo así-.Sonrió maliciosamente la castaña-.Verás,en una revista,he leido que la medida de el pene es muy importante.

-Supongo que te refieres durante las relaciones,¿no?

-No-.Negó Tomoka palpando el miembro de su marido-.Tiene que ver con el bebé.

-¿Con el bebé?Oye,déjamela tranquila.

-¿Por qué?¿Te pone cachondo?-Preguntó totalmente tranquila.

-Pues sí...

-Eso es bueno,eso significa que no eres impotente...

-Entonces,tu también dudas de que ese hijo sea,...¡Ah!¡No me la muerdas!

Tomoka se alzó,dejando que Kaidoh se alejara con su querida virilidad entre sus manos.

-Me refiero a que tu hijo no heredará nada de eso,cazurro.Y también...importa mucho el tamaño.¿Cuánto mide la tuya?

-¡Yo qué sé!-Exclamó encojiéndose de hombros el tenista-.No me preocupo de eso cada vez que lo hacemos,¿Sabes?

-Pues eso es un problema,porque esto medirá la altura de nuestro hijo.

Kaidoh frunció las cejas,mientras que una vena aparecía en su frente.Chirrió sus dientes y la miró con cara de enfado.

-¡Esa revista quémala,petrifícala o lo que te de la gana!¡Pero no la vuelvas a leer!¡Ahora tengo complejo,joder!

* * *

-Creo que las revistas son totalmente perjudiciales para las embarazadas-.Dijeron los tres a la vez. 

-Sí-.Respondió Ryoma-.Aunque a veces...vienen bien...

-Pero está claro...-Suspiró Momoshiro.

-El tamaño sí importa-.Declararon los tres.

* * *

-Bien...antojo cumplido-.Sonrió felizmente Tomoka. 

-Es que tienes unos antojos realmente extraños-.Murmuró Sakuno-.Mira querer saber cuanto miden...

-Tu no te quejes-.Protestaron las otras dos-.¡Que la tuya mide más!

-Bueno,es normal-.Sonrió la joven-.Yo...me quedé con el príncipe.

Continuará?.

**Bien,hasta aquí n.n.Espero les gustara n.n.Ahora mismo respondo a todos los que han apoyado a la continuación n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San**Hola!Me alegra que te hiciera reir y te lo pases bien leyéndolo n.n.Sí,Sakuno pilló ataque de celosXD.Tenía que marcar terrenoXD.¡Y las que les queda!XD,Creo que el embarazo será bien largo para ellosXD.¡Aquí uno nuevo n.n.!Haber si te gusta n.n.

**annifer:**Wola!n.n.Sí,Ryoma triunfóXD.Gracias n.n.Mi también espera que tes bien.

**CiNtHiA**¡Wola!Me alegra que te guste n.n.y que te divierta n.n.Siento lo de tu salida u.u.Mi no suele salir,no me gusta mucho,además de que estoy muy ocupada con otras cosas u.ú.Pero ya este fin de salí de acampadaXD,El próximo fiesta OwO.¡Nos vemos!

**yica**:¡Hola!Todo bien,gracias por preguntar n.n.¿Tu?Espero que también n.n.Aquí puse conti n.n.Aunque no sé si te gustará igualO.o.Me alegra que te gustara el anterior n.n.Jejeje,es que a veces me gusta hacer a Ryoma celosillo n.n.Hasta de las revistasXD.o.O¿Y ese mada mada dane?TOT

**danny1989****:¡**Wola!Claro que mi actualiza n.n.Da gusto cuando a las personas les gusta n.n.Sí,Sakuno tiene una suerte increibleXD.¡Muchas gracias por leer n.n.!Un beso.Tu también,cuídate n.n.

**Arihdni****:¡**Wola!n.nMe alegra que te hiciera reir n.n.No,al final Tomoka y Kaidoh no lo hicieronXD.De todas maneras,te digo lo de siempre;cada uno decide que le gusta y que no,pero no por ello los demás lo dejan n.n.(no es para ofenderte,tu ya sabes porqué lo digo n.n.)XD.Sí,Momo creo que es el que más sufreXD.Y Sakuno disfrutando n.n.kujuju.Espero que este también gustara n.n.Un beso.

**Laura:¡**Hola bombón!Me alegra mucho que te rieras con la historia n.n.XD,dios,que risa con eso de las mujeres y los hombresXD,muy bueno,jujuju.Por cierto,creo que cambiastes de nikc,no?OoO.

**Tinavb****:¡**Wolaaa!n.n.Sí,Sakuno siempre se lleva lo mejor n.n.Es que los adoroXD.Bueno,pues te explicó...Ellos lo están haciendo y justo cuando va a ...entrar...le pregunta si no se podría quedar de nuevo embarazada y si tendría que ponerse condón n.n.Eso fueXD.Si tienes más preguntas dime n.n.¡Gracias por su rw!nOn.

-**Sakuritah-****:¡**Wolita!n.nAquí volví de nuevo n.n.Y sufriendo más,jujujuju(risa malvada).Espero te guste n.n.Nos vemos n.n.

** En fin,como siempre,ya saben que son ustedes los que deciden n.n.**

**Aviso:Tras este,colgaré un nuevo fic ante el final de "muñeca de trapo" tan cercano.Este nuevo fic se llamará "mi querido Ginecólogo".Creo que eso lo dice todoXD.Nos vemos!n.n.**


	4. chocolate pervertido sin antojo masculin

**¡Wola!Ya regresé,pero este capi me quedó extrañamente corto y sin humor u.u.Lo siento.No sé por qué,y eso que estoy feliz n.n.Pero bueno,al menos está terminado n.n.Ahí les dejó.**

**Capítulo4:Cholate pervertido sin antojo masculino cumplido.**

Ladeó la cabeza varias veces,buscando entre los muchos estántes alguna señal de el objeto deseado,pero...¡¡¡Es que estaba por todas partes!!

-Chocolate blanco,chocolate negro marca Milka...chocolate de carrefour...¿¡QUÉ PORRAS DE CHOCOLATE DEBO COMPRAR!?

-¿Ryoma?

Se volvió a escuchar la voz familiar de alguien.Kaidoh se encontraba frente a él,con Tomoka cargada de el brazo mientras que deboraba una manzana enorme en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué buscas?-Preguntó Tomoka sonriente-.¿Alguna chuche?

-Pues sí-.Respondió rascándose la negra cabellera-.Sakuno tiene antojo de chocolate,pero no sé cual escojer.Hai tantos...

-Amm...-Murmuró pensativa la castaña,hasta que sonrió maliciosamente-.El mejor es el líquido,o que se pueda derretir.Llévale este,ella entenderá en seguida si le dices que es de parte mia...

Kaidoh la miró interrogativamente,pero calló al momento en que vió un extraño brillo en los ojos de su mujer.Miró a su amigo de forma alarmada,pero este ya se encontraba metiendo en la bolsa los más de diez diferentes botes de chocolate líquido,sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Au,adios.

Y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí,desapareció.Kaidoh intentó retenerlo,pero no lo consiguió,Ryoma era un experto en desaparecer y especialmente ahora de adulto.Miró a Tomoka de reojo y suspiró,al verla cojer animadamente diversos botes de helado.

-Lo que me faltaba ahora...pilllar un resfriado...¿De dónde demonios saca esas ideas tan pervertidas?

* * *

Caminó lentamente por la calle,hasta que entró dentro de su casa.Nada más cerrar la puerta,una figura comenzó a moverse frenéticamente a su alrededor,casi podía ver una cola marrón moverse en su trasero,mientras agarraba su camiseta con sus manos y formaba un 3 con su boca. 

-¿Lo traiste?

Ahora unos corazones rosados parecían haber suplantado los rojizos que tanto le gustaban y un diminuto rastro de saliba caía de el labio inferior.

-Toma.

Le entregó la bolsa de forma impasible,mientras que terminaba de quitarse los zapatos y como constumbre,caminó hasta el salón,tirándose sobre el sofá.Sakuno caminó hasta él,rebuscando en la bolsa atentamente,hasta sentarse a su lado y mirarle molesta.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó.

-¿El qué?-Exclamó extrañado.

-"Chocolate"-.Respondió la joven madre-.No la veo por ninguna parte...

-¿Cómo que no?-Arrancó la bolsa de las manos femeninas y comenzó a sacar los botes ante ella-.Todo esto es chocolate,solo que para beber...

-Eres...un pervertido-.Susurró Sakuno sonrojándose-.¿Has comprado esto y te has olvidado..¡De mi "chocolate"!

-Qué no,lo que pasa es que es líquido,es lo único diferente...

-¡Eso solo lo compran los pervertidos!-Exclamó Sakuno apartándose de él-.¡Ha saber para qué chica lo has comprado,mal Echizen!

Estaba apunto de protestar,cuando el timbre de la casa sonó,llamando la anteción de su escandalosa mujer.Miró de nuevo los botes de chocolate,sin poder llegar a entender qué había de pervertido en ello.

-¡Annn!!-Oyó gritar a Sakuno-.¡Ryoma es malo!

-¿¡Qué te ha echo!?-Exclamó la amiga totalmente descontrolada-.¡Qué lo capo!

-¡Es que él se compró chocolate líquido y no me trajo mi "chocolate"!

-¿¡Chocolate líquido!?-Exclamaron Momoshiro y Ann a la vez-.¡Será pervertido!

Cansado,se alzó de el sofá,acercándose hasta los invitados y su mujer.

-¿Se puede saber qué tiene de pervertido comprar chocolate líquido?Es que no lo entiendo-.Protestó-.Explíquensé.

-¡Tu sabrás!-Gritó Sakuno llorando-.¡Vete!¡Fuera de casa!

Y a empujones,quedó fuera de la casa,con Momoshiro a su lado,negando con la cabeza.

-¿No me jodas que es otro antojo?

-Creo que no,Ryoma.Esta vez la has cagado.Mira que traerte los juegecitos pervertidos con otra mujer a tu casa...Ni siquiera creía que serías capaz de ponerle los cuernos a Sakuno.

Los ambarinos ojos se clavaron con furia en los alilados.Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin rumbo fijo,mientras intentaba seguir pensando qué podría haber de pervertido en el chocolate líquido y que llevara a pensar que él era un pervertido y encima,le ponía los cuernos a su mujer.¡Eso era de locos!

Sin embargo,su mente recordó a la causante de aquel hembrollo y sus pies rodaron hacia el lugar indicado.Llamó y esperó pausadamente,al momento en que fuertes pisadas,tropezones y toses llegaron hasta él.Frunció las cejas,alzando una sin poder comprender lo que pasaba.Finalmente,la puerta se abrió,dejando ver a un Kaidoh semidesnudo con una mezcla viscosa en su vientre.

-¿Echizen?-Exclamó confuso e intentando tapar sus intimidades-.¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hablar con tu mujer-.Respondió indiferente de los celos pintados en los negruzcos ojos-.Entra-.Ofreció finalmente-.Ahora mismo sale.

Se acomodó sobre un sofá blanco y esperó,mirando de forma aburrida el lugar,hasta que sus ojos chocaron con un bote blanco que tardó poco en reconocer.Helado.Entonces comprendió que era lo que cubría el cuerpo de Kaidoh.Ladeó los labios en una mueca de asco,entonces,escuchó una divertida sonrisa frente a él.

-Si lo pobraras en el cuerpo de Sakuno,no te daría asco-.La voz de Tomoka le hizo volver en sí y mirarla,vestida con una simple camisón blanquecino que dejaba poco para la imaginación-.¿No surgió efecto el chocolate?

-Ese maldito chocolate a echo que me hechen de mi casa-.Gruñó-.¿Por qué me han tomado por pervertido y encima cornudo?

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó Tomoka golpeando su frente-.Esta chica mia entendió todo al rebés.

-Así que la hicistes de nuevo-.Suspiró Kaidoh adentrándose en el salón-.¿Qué le dijistes a Sakuno esta vez?-Preguntó-.¿Es que no recuerdas que es la más sensible de vosotras tres?

-¡Ey!-Exclamó molesta la embarazada-.Yo solo quería ayudarla con sus relaciones,pero me entendió justo al rebés.

-¿Ayudar a que echaran a Ryoma de su casa?Ya te digo-.La regañó "mamushi".

-Lo...siento-.Se disculpó Tomoka-.No era mi intención.

-No Ryoma-.Pero haber...explicarme todo esto de el maldito chocolate...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Oh,por dios,Sakuno!-Exclamó Ann riendo-.Entendistes mal lo que Tomoka quiso decir-.Explicó-.Ryoma entonces no te está engañando con nadie.

-¿De verdad,Ann-chan?-Preguntó Sakuno con ojos brillantes y tomándola de la mano-.¿No me dejará?

-Os recuerdo que habeís sido vosotras las que le habeis echado con una patada en el culete.

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó Sakuno atemorizada-.¡Ese culo me encanta!

-Esto...Sakuno...no quería decir eso...-Tartamudeó Momoshiro.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarle!

Se levantó de el suelo,soltando las manos de Ann,que sonrió,acercándose hasta su incrédulo marido.Justo en el momento en que abrió la puerta de su casa,su rostro dió de lleno con el pecho de Ryoma.Este la miró frunciendo las cejas,para mirar a Ann y Momoshiro.

-Generalmente me importaría un bledo si os quedarais,pero...largo.

-Que sútil-.Se rió Ann estirando de Momoshiro-.Que os lo paseis bien.

Cerró la puerta tras sus amigos y arrastró a su mujer hasta el interior de la casa.Sacó de la bolsa los diversos botes,mientras que Sakuno no dejaba de palpar cierta zona de su anatomía.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?¿Por qué tocas tanto mi trasero?

-¡Oh,menos mal!-Suspiró Sakuno aliviada-.Al final no le pasó nada.

Miró a cada lado desconcertado,para cojer las manos femeninas en una de las suyas y arrastrarla hasta el dormitorio.La posó con cuidado sobre la cama y señaló el bote de chocolate que dejaba sobre el colchón.

-Primero:No compré este chocolate con ciertas ideas pervertidas que creías.Segundo:Si lo hubiera echo,sería contigo,y aquí donde lo usaría.Tercero:Ya te lo dije una vez:Soy incapaz de ponerte los cuernos porque eres mi maldita droga.

Sakuno intentó protestar bajo su cuerpo,pero se lo negó con su boca,apresando sus manos entre las suyas.Deslió una de ellas,mientras su lengua jugaba dentro de la boca contraria y la llevó hasta el hinchado vientre,acariciándolo.Sakuno rompió el beso y ambos dirijieron su mirada hacia él.Sonrió,alzando la gran camisa pre-mama que llevaba su mujer,besando el vientre.

-Ryoma...-Susurró acariciando sus cabellos-.Yo...

-¿Mmm?...¿Qué quieres?-.Preguntó maliciosamente.

-Quiero...¡Leche condesada!

-¿¡Qué!?-Exclamó alzándose-.¿Me vas a volver hacer ir al supermecado?

Un leve sonroje y una afirmación con miedo.Suspiró y se alzó.

-¿Qué podría ser peor?Solo es leche condensada...y...-Un rayo atravesó el silencio,rompiendo su frase-.Una tormenta de alucine...-Se volvió hacia ella,mirándole rogativamente-.¿De verdad quieres?

-¡Sí!¡Ves a comprarla!¡Yo mientras duermo la siesta!

Suspiró y con la firme determinación de estudiar por una vez con total seriedad si los hombres podían quedarse embarazados,salió a por la leche condensada.

-Solo tres meses más,Ryoma...solo tres meses más-.Se animó a si mismo-.Luego...ya habrá un hermano o hermana para ocuparse de su mama por un rato...yo solo me ocuparé de el ejercicio necesario para procrear...Sí,eso suena bien...¡Para que luego digan que no soy inteligente!...

Continuará...

**Sí,demasiado corto T.T,soso y aburrido...Pero bueno,ya veremos haber cómo sigue n.n.Sí así lo desean,claro n.n.Ahora mi responderá n.n.**

**Jackilyn-San****:¡**Wolaa!!n.n.Me alegra que te hiciera reir!!n.nEste noTOT.Lo siento,se me fue la ideas de risa al cuerno¬¬.Sí,Ryoma no se corta nada al decir las cosasXD.Aunque las de amor no,claro.Aqui otro,aunque fuera tan maloXD.Un besito n.n.

**Debi:¡**Wola!n.n.Ya me extraño n.n.Pero no pasa nada n.n.Tranquila n.n.Mi no se enfada por algo así n.n.Son importantes para mi,pero entiendo su aveces no se puede n.n.Mi continuó,pero como puedes ver,sosamente u.u.Ya comenzaré con el resto n.n.¡Un besote!

**Acqua-chan**:¡Wola!Que guay!Abriste cuenta!:3.Si cuelgas algún fic me avisas n.n.o.o...siento...hacerte enrojecer TOT...espero que no sea a mal.¡Claro que sí!¿Dónde está escrito que las mujeres no sientan?Eso no es cierto,en realidad son las primeras que despiertanXD.Creo...Bueno,espero no te aburrieras mucho T.TNos vemos pronto n.n.

**-Sakuritah-****:¡**Wola!Me alegra que este te guste n.n.Sí,lo pasan mal n.n.¡Gracias por leer!Xao n.n.

**Arihdni**:¡Wola!Bueno,sí,debería de actualizarse todos,pero no tengo tanto tiempo n.nU.

**gaara.maniaka**:¡Wola!Espero que estés bien,y que cuando regreses estés al pie de cañon n.n.Sí,ginecólogo y muy pervertidoXD.¡Gracias por su rw!

**CiNtHiA**:¡Wola!Siento que estés enfermita,espero que ya estés mejor n.n.¡Mucho ánimo y gracias por rw aún estando enfermita!Se agradece!n.n.

**himesakura:¡**Wola!Claro n.n.Ya dije en el primer capí que la pareja principal eran ellos,aunque las demás también estuvieran n.n.¡Gracias por leer!n.n.

** Bueno,hasta aquí,ya sé quedó la maaaaar de soso TOT.Pero espero que al menos me dejen un cebollazo o algoTOT.Un beso.**

**Chia.**


	5. alergia matrimonial

**¡¡Wola,wola!!Aquí llegé con otro capí más n.n.Creí que este iba a ser el punto,pero no fue...es que me colé :p.Será el** **próximo n.n.Tendrán que esperar un poquito n.n.En fin,aquí les dejo con el capi:**

**ALERGIA...MATRIMONIAL...**

-¡Achus!

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella,que extendió la camiseta frente a su busto,frunciendo la cara en asco.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó-.¡Con lo que me gusta esta camisa y si la labo mucho se estropeara!...pero tampoco puedo dejarle los mocos ahí pegados...sería un asco...

-Sa...Sakuno-.Murmuró Tomoka-.Te tomas muy en serio la ropa...

-¡Es que es de Ryoma!-Exclamó mirándola furiosa-.¡Y después de hacerlo siempre me la pongo!

-No hace falta que des tantas indicaciones...-Murmuró Ann apartando la mirada de su seria amiga-.Lábala y punto...

-Sí...-Afirmó Sakuno mirando de nuevo la camisa-.Lo haré...después le obligaré a ponérsela...Para que coja de nuevo su olor.

-¡Mírala ella!-Exclamaron las otras dos mujeres.

-Y pensar que Ryoma podría haber sido mio...

-Tomoka,sigue soñando-.Se burló Ann.

-¡Ey!-Exclamó Tomoka.

-¡Achus!

De nuevo las miradas cayeron sobre la castaña,sitruada frente a un enorme armario,de puertas abiertas en par y ropa descolocada por toda la habitación.Sakuno miró de nuevo otra prenda,exactamente unos pantalones cortos negros.

-¡Oh,no!-Exclamó en lágrima viva-.¡Con el culito que le hacen!

Dos gotas rodaron por la cabeza de sus amigas.Hasta que Ann,la cual tenía en sus manos una camisa de seda de Ryoma,pensó un momento.Se acercó hasta Sakuno y pasó por su rostro la camisa,automáticamente,Sakuno estornudó,solo que esta vez,terminó incluso en el baño,vomitando.Tomoka y Ann se miraron.

-Imposible...-Dijeron las dos a la vez-.¿Las tres igual?

En ese momento,la puerta de la casa se abrió y cerró.Tomoka se acercó hasta el salón,descubriendo así a su marido,el dueño de la casa y Momoshiro.Los miró atentamente,ambos,seguramente,recien salidos de la ducha de el entrenamiento,vestidos de sport y las raquetas en sus mochilas.

-¿Sakuno?-La llamó Ryoma viendo a Tomoka-.¿Está bien?

-Sí-.Respondió esta-.Está vomitando de nuevo...por tu culpa-.Advirtió.

Nada más decir aquello,Ryoma corrió hasta el baño,mientras que Momoshiro y Kaidoh se miraron entre sí,formando una divertida sonrisa.

-Ryoma también,jujujuju-,Se burlaron los dos.

-¡Ustedes!-Gritó Tomoka señalándoles-.¡Manténgase lejos,que Ann también está aquí dentro!

Momoshiro retrocedió con urgencia,hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared de el salón.Tomoka arrugó la boca,tapándosela y mirando a su marido,el cual siseó,acercándose hasta Momoshiro.

En otro lado,Ryoma entró en el baño,donde Sakuno terminaba de echar lo recien merendado con sus amigas.Sintió una mano en su espalda y una figura arrodillarse a su lado.Se volvió,encontrándose con los ojos gatunos que tanto amaba,pero de nuevo,su nariz se arrugó y volvió a vomitar.Ryoma frunció las cejas,entre abriendo la boca,pero Sakuno le empujó con fuerza.

-¡Me das ganas de vomitar!-Gritó.

Aquellas palabras plantearon lo peor en la memoria de el príncipe,el cual estaba apunto de protestar,pero las risas de dos mujeres rompieron su intención,obligándole a alzar una ceja interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-Preguntó molesto.

-Le das asco-.Respondió Ann totalmente divertida-.Las mujeres embarazadas,sienten cambios en su metabolismo en cuestión.Siendo posible que algo que antes les volvía locas,ahora lo odien-.Señaló al salón-.A nosotras nos pasa lo mismo con esos dos.No podemos olerles.Vuestro aroma de hombre nos produce alergia...

-Aunque...-Murmuró pensativa Tomoka-.Espera un momento.Perdoname,¿Eh,saku-chan?

Ryoma la miró sin comprender,¿es que las mujeres querían burlarse de él?Sintió las manos de Tomoka sobre sus hombros,a la vez que se acercaba hasta él y apoyaba su rostro en su pecho.Automáticamente,la empujó con cuidado,apartándose rápidamete.Tomoka sonrió y miró a Ann,la cual se abrazó a él por la cintura.Estaba apunto de gritar que le dejaran,cuando de nuevo un "sí" sonó en toda la casa.

-¡Solo son nuestros maridos!-Exclamaron a la vez Tomoka y Ann-.¡Qué bien!

Ryoma alzó de nuevo una ceja,pero esta vez,con terror dibujado en su cara.Cuando se quiso dar cuenta,estaba en la puerta de su casa,con una maleta en su mano derecha y con Tomoka y Ann estirando de él.

-¡No!-Gritó Ann-.Si te lo llevas a tu casa,eres capaz de violarlo.

-¿Y tu qué?-Interrogó la otra madre.

-¡Yo no estuve enamorada de él!-Exclamó a la defensiva-.¡Yo he sido siempre fiel a Momoshiro!

.-¿Y qué me dices de Kamio?

-¡¡¡BASTAAAA!!

Toda la casa se quedó en silencio.Kaidoh y Momoshiro se taparon los oidos de el grito,mientras que Sakuno se asomó como cachorrillo miedoso desde atrás de un sofá.

-¿Alguien me explica de qué va esto?-Preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

-Al parecer-,Comenzó Kaidoh-,Como nuestras mujeres nos tienen alergia,han pensando en irse a diferentes casas.Es decir,Tomoka se quedará aquí,mientras que uno de vosotros dos cuida de ella,así sucesivamente.

-¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme en mi casa?-Preguntó molesto-.¿Y Sakuno?

-Ella no puede estar cerca de cosas que tengan tu aroma-.Protestó Ann-.Irá a mi casa,y yo me quedaré en la de Tomoka.Ahora queda eleguir ustedes...

Ryoma fijó su mirada en sus dos compañeros,los cuales esperaban su veredicto.Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Kaidoh-.Señaló-.Es más tranquilo para Sakuno.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-.Afirmó Ann mirando a Tomoka-.Entonces,tu te quedas con Momoshiro y yo con Ryoma.

-Está bien-.Bufó la mujer-.Quédate a Ryoma.

Lo soltó y se acercó hasta Momoshiro,mientras que Kaidoh y Sakuno salían juntos.Tomó la mochila de Ryoma de su mano,dándose cuenta así este que no era suya desde un principio si no de su mujer.Sus gatunos ojos buscaron los castaños,pero estos estaban cerrados con presión en el pálido rostro de Sakuno.Casi sin prévio aviso,fue empujado al interior de su casa,seguido por Ann de cerca.Miró el sofá con sumo incordio y comprendió que esas noches,sería su único lugar donde dormir.

-Ryoma-.Le llamó Ann-.¿Quieres algo de cenar?Dime donde están las cosas y te hago algo...

-No,da igual-Negó-.¿Quieres que pidamos algo?

-Bien...

Le miró extrañada,pero entonces comprendió,mientras que se adentró en la cocina,buscando algún folleto para pedir comida.Al apagar la luz,echó un último vistazo al recojido lugar.Estaba claro;Echizen no quería que otra mujer que no fuera su esposa en ese lugar.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de mal humor y casi obligó al chico entrar.Se había descargado su mal humor en comprar y Momoshiro había sido el encargado de cargar todas las bolsas.El pobre había tenido que sufrir lo peor de su vida:Una mujer en las rebajas.Ahora sabía otra razón por la que amaba a Ann.¡Qué no iba a comprar de esa forma!

-Momoshiro,por favor,déjelas por ese lado las bolsas,enseguida las arreglaremos.

-Sí...Un momento...¿¡Arreglaremos!?

-Claro...aunque no es mi casa,quiero arreglar todas mis cosas para que no se arrugen.¡Tenemos todo el tiempo que dure la alergia!

"¡¡¡ANNNN!!!"

* * *

Dejó la bolsa sobre uno de los sofás y abrió la ventana,enseñándole con la claridad que entraba la casa a la mujer que le acompañaba.Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta.Sakuno Ryuzaki era realmente pequeña.Sus brazos eran delgados,sus hombros también,su cabeza también,sus manos,sus piernas.Era pequeña y punto.Por un momento pudo comprender el motivo por el cual Ryoma estaba siempre tan pendiente de ella.Si no fuera por su abultado vientre,Sakuno sería una frágil mujer.

-Ryuza...quiero decir,Echizen-.Se corrigió a sí mismo-.¿Quieres algo para comer o beber?

Sakuno le miró con los ojos brillantes y Kaoru Kaidoh se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.Sin embargo,para su sorpresa,Sakuno no era como Tomoka.

-Vete preparando-.La advirtió-.Creo que tu hijo sacará el estómago de su padre.

-Um...-Afirmó Sakuno pensativa-.Eso lo he pensado yo...Alimentar a dos posesos de la comida,será duro-.Sonrió.

Sin embargo,estaba claro que cierto tinte de tristeza se encontraba en ella.

-Nunca habeis estado separados,¿Verdad?

-Aparte de cuando él se fue a America,no-.Respondió curiosamente la castaña-.¡Oh,todavía recuerdo cuando me pidió para salir!¿Sabes cómo fue?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza,mientras Sakuno puso cara rara.

-Me dijo esto:O sales conmigo o arruinaré la vida de el tio que esté contigo.¿A que fue romantico?

Se quedó mudo.¿Eso se podía llamar romántico?Cierto que él era rudo,pero no podía imaginarse que Echizen fuera peor que él.

-Y ya para casarnos...me lo pidió cuando me había caído en una de las fosas fecales de las calles,en lugar de ayudarme,me tendió el anillo como si nada y dijo:Solo me queda casarme contigo-.Suspiró incrédula-.De verdad...¿Cómo puedo amar a un hombre así?Solo piensa en el tenis,más tenis,más tenis,ponta,tenis,ponta...sexo.Y ahora,estoy esperando un hijo suyo...¡Oh,no!-Exclamó poniéndose en pie-.¿¡Qué haré si el niño sale igual que el padre!?

-Eso ya te lo he dicho yo-.Recordó asustado el moreno.

-¡Sería terrible!-Continuó Sakuno-.¡Y peor si sale con el atractivo de su padre y la misma mente pervertida que mi suegro!

Un escalofrio recorrió ambos cuerpos en aquella sala,con tan solo recordar el día de la boda de el pequeño Echizen y la pequeña Ryuzaki.Ryoma cedió su puesto de baile a su padre por un instante y cuando regresó,por poco se lo carga,al verle mirar y casi besar,los abultados senos bajo aquel escote de vestido de novia y la mano que surcaba la cintura demasiado alejada de su rumbo hacia el trasero de su esposa.¡Por poco mató a su progenitor!

-Sería...-Murmuraron los dos a la vez-.Terrible...

Derepente,Sakuno miró una estantería,llevándose una mano hasta los labios.Kaidoh miró la dirección y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-¡Sí!-Respondió la madre-.¡Esa de "El valle encantado"!

-Mm...-Kaidoh dudó por un instante.Las embarazadas y sus momentos raros de emociones-.Está bien...-No podría ser peor que Tomoka.

...¡Dios!¡Qué equivocado estaba!En las escenas de miedo se reía a muerte!¡En las de llorar tenía miedo!¡Y en las de risa lloraba como una magdalena!

-¡Ahora "Bambi"!-Rogó ilusionada la joven-.¡Por favor,Kaidoh!

Una larga noche...

**X una semana después...X**

Se acercó con miedo a la mesa de la habitación de aquel karaoke.Momoshiro le había palmeado a conciencia los hombros,dándole ánimos,los cuales necesitaba tras diez intentos y todos había terminado con palabras de asco hacia él y vómitos por parte de la madre,el último,acabó con su cabeza en un chichón demasiado doloroso por parte de una cuchara que golpeó su cabeza.

Sakuno comía entretenidamente un montón enorme de ganchitos con manteca de cacahuete y un zumo zanahorias.Aquello le pareció realmente asqueroso,pero había aprendido a ignorar las muchas comidas de su amante.Kaidoh le miró en tono suplicante,pues cuandito que Tomoka había superado su mal estar,había regresado a su casa y tener que aguantar el doble de antojos,no le resultó nada fácil al hombre.

-Sakuno-.La llamó esperanzado.

Su mujer se volvió hacia él,mirándole con atención.Tragó la comida que masticaba y se limpió en una servilleta.Llevó sus manos hasta la que colgaba de su marido frente a ella,mientras la otra descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.Frotó la mejilla contra esta y sonrió,mirándole.

-No siento nada,Ryoma-.Afirmó-.Ya no me sucede nada contigo.¿Estás bien?

Ryoma cerró los ojos,soltando un suspiro de alivió y cayendo de rodillas ante su mujer,estrujándola con cuidado y enterrando su rostro en su cuello,sintiendo las manos de su esposa en su espalda,formando así un mutuo abrazo.

-Volvamos...a casa,Sakuno-.Rogó-.Vamos...juntos.

-Ryoma-.Susurró asombrada-.¿Tanto me has echado de menos?

-No tienes idea...

Ann sonrió,recordando el mal humor de el tenista en esa semana,además de las comidas preparadas que tan mal estaban haciendo en él.Las noches en vela que había tenido,paseando por la casa con nerviosismo e intentando encontrar alguna forma de evitar esa alergia despertada en su esposa.

-Sakuno-.La llamó,la joven la miró interesada-.Id a casa.

Casi automáticamente,ambos se alzaron,desapareciendo de el local.Kaoru suspiró,espanzurrándose en uno de los cómodos sofás.

-¿Qué tal fue?-Se interesó Momoshiro.

-No he visto más películas disneys en mi vida-.Protestó-.Espero que mi hijo no las quiera ver ni en pintura...

-Umm...-Murmuraron ambas embarazadas frotando su vientre-.El rey león no estaría mal...

-¿¡POR QUÉ OS GUSTAN TODAS QUE TENEIS QUE LLORAR!?-Gritó kaidoh tensándose.

-¡Venga!-Exclamó Momoshiro-.No puede ser tan malo...¿Verdad?...

Momoshiro quedaría arrepentido de eso...de por vida.

* * *

La ropa rodó por los delgados hombros,los cuales fueron besados con total deseo,para terminar en los suaves labios,siendo frenados los suyos con unos delgados dedos,temblorosos.

-Ryoma...no podemos hacerlo...ahora no...ya sabes que solo estoy para dos meses salir...

-Lo sé...lo sé-.Afirmó enterrando su rostro en los endurecidos senos-.Pero...que no...te penetre,no quiere decir que no pueda darte placer...

-¡Espera!-Intentó retenerle,pero tampoco podía negarse al placer.Tenía que reconocerlo,ella también le había echado de menos-.Ryoma...-Suspiró al sentir los cálidos y húmedos labios sobre su pezón derecho-...tu...me amas,¿de verdad?

-¿Acaso te quedan dudas?-Exclamó sorprendido-.Me he muerto sin ti estos días...no vuelvas a tenerme alergía...por favor...

-Claro que no...a...a...¡Achis!

...Silencio...

-¿¡SAKUNO!?!?!

-¡Mou!¡Ryoma,apestas!

Continuará...

** ¿Qué les pareció?Les gustó o-o...no séXD.¡Oh!Una cosa,no crean que me equivoqué con la distribuiciones de las casas,es que al final decidieron quedar de esa forma.Por si les quedaban dudas:**

**-Momoshiro y Tomoka:En casa de el primero y Ann.**

**-Ryoma y Ann:En casa de el primero y Sakuno.**

**-Kaidoh y Sakuno:En casa de el primero y Tomoka.**

** Por cierto,este capi fue basado en algo REAL n.n.y la persona que lo vivió,ya me dió su consentimientoXD.Tenía que decirlo n.n.**

**himesakura:¡**Wola!Un placer que me leyeras n.n.Espero te siga gustando n.n.juju,Sí,Sakuno tiene predilección por el culito de Ryoma...vale,no cuelaXD,Soy yo quien la tiene "babas".

**Debi:¡**Wolaaa!n.n.Me alegra que te rias n.n.Aquí mucho más n.n.Espero te guste juju...¡Un besito!n.n.

** Y como siempre,antes de irme,les recuerdo,ustedes deciden si continua n.n,con sus magnificos rw n.n.(no sean bagos y lean por la cara¬¬...vale,u.u,esto no va conmigo,lo séXD,pero quería saber que se siente al decirlo y es...malT.T)**

**¡Un besote de esta loca!...¿Cuando dejaré de estarlo?O-O...**

**Chia.**

**"¿Cuándo dejaré de amarte?**

**¿Cuándo recuperaré mi vida?**

**Si amarte significa seguir adelante sin ti,**

**te regalo mi vida para que puedas vivir".**

** Chia.**

**Pd:He leido por ahí a muchas autoras quejarse porque les copian sus ideas y fics...es una cosa extraña y creo que algo injusta...si van a usar un fic,o traducirlo,creo que es mejor pedir permiso antes,¿no?**

**Por favor,no lo hagan sin permiso.**


	6. Mal embarazo

**¡¡Hola!!Aqui,colgando capi nuevo y celebrando mi cumple,que ya empezó:3.dios...21 añosXD.Vieja reviejaXD**

** Volviendo al capi,me quedó realmente corto O.O...fue raro...quise hacer sufrir más a Ryoma,pero me fue imposible¬¬,mierda.En fin,aquí les dejo para que gusten.**

**capi6:**

**Mal embarazo.**

Los rayos de el sol golpearon contra sus ojos,obligándole a que fueran cubiertos por su brazo.Movió el que quedaba libre,buscando el cálido calor de alguien que siempre,desde hacia tres años,dormía a su lado sin tener que marcharse al día siguiente a su casa.Ya habían quedado lejos esos días en que eran novios,ahora,estaban apunto de ser padres.Y aquella mujer continuaba volviéndolo loco aún en ese estado de embarazo.Era preciosa.

Abrió sus ojos,extrañado por la falta de calor indicado.Era imposible que en esos momentos,la dormilona de su mujer no se encontrara en la cama.Bueno,¿habría tenido antojo de algo y no lo había despertado?Podría ser.Abrió un ojo cansadamente y miró a su lado,donde Sakuno,de espaldas,se colocaba una de sus camisas.Era imposible no reconocerla.Esa prenda había sido testigo de muchos de sus encuentros carnales y arropó el cuerpo de su amante tras estos,dándole toques aún más sexys.

-Venga,Ryoma,ya sé tienes antojo de dormir,pero levanta-.Regañó amablemente la joven.

Se alzó,arreglándose el largo cabello que tanto le gustaba.¿Cuántas veces había enredado sus dedos entre ellos?Se frotó el rostro,gruñendo por tener que despertarse tan temprano,pero ya lo estaba,no iba a volver a dormirse.Le era algo imposible de hacer.Ladeó la cabeza,casi cayéndose sobre su almohada.

-Sa...Sakuno...Tu vientre-.Murmuró-.¿¡Dónde está!?

-¿Cómo que dónde está?-Exclamó burlona la mujer frotándose el plano vientre-.Está como siempre aqui.

-¡Pero está plano!-Exclamó alzándose.

Algo extraño impedía moverse con total naturalidad su cuerpo,creando un fuerte dolor en su espalda y vientre.Llevó una mano hasta este lugar,sintiéndolo hinchado y enorme.Se miró,horrorizado.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?-Exclamó.

-¡¡RYOMA!!

La voz de sus dos amigos se adentró en su habitación,ambos en pijama y con enorme bombo sujeto por sus manos.Sin pensar,comenzó a reirse,hasta el punto de casi llorar,hasta que terminó hacièndolo,seguido de Momoshiro y Kaidoh.

-¡¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!!

**-.-.Feliz cumple-.-.-.**

Dejó pesadamente el enorme cuenco de callos que había deborado.Sakuno rió,recojiendo la mesa que había dejado,mientras que Momoshiro y Kaidoh estaban sentados ante la televisión,mirando una telenovela romántica y llorando a lágrima viva.

Cuando había preguntado por qué estaba embarazado,Sakuno se había reido incrédula.Al ver que no bromeaba,le explicó que ellos tres habían aceptado quedarse embarazados,en lugar de ellas,pues querían trabajar y como ellos solo se dedicaban al tenis,les vendría bien.Al parecer,estaban de ocho meses,por eso,el peso aumentado le creaba tanto dolores de espalda.Por otro lado,sentía unas extrañas ganas de acompañar a sus amigos en ver aquella mariconada,apodada así por él,de telenovela.

-¿Cómo podeis ver eso?-Preguntó sentándose sobre el sofá cómodamente-.Es aburrido.Poner algo diferente.

-¡Ni de coña!-.Exclamó Momoshiro a lágrima viva-.¡A que el lindo Echizen no cambiará!

-No...-dijo en un suspiro.Jamás confesaria que eso le gustaba-.Verlo.

-¡Bien!

-Ryoma-.Le llamó Sakuno abrazándole y rozando su abultado vientre-.Me voy a jugar con Ann y Tomoka-.Explicó-.El entrenador nos espera.

-Sí-.Afirmó extrañado-.Que os lo paseis bien...

La puerta sonó a sus espaldas y al momento,sus dos amigos se encontraban mirándole como tontos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás seguro,Echizen?-Preguntó Momoshiro serio-.Ya lo discutisteis y ella salió ganando,pero...yo no me relajaría mucho...Ese hombre es verdaderamente apuesto.

-Sí-.Afirmó Kaidoh con la cabeza-.Tomoka también me lo dijo,que Sakuno se llevaba muy bien con él.

Una mosca apareció sobre la cabeza de el chico,incómodo recientemente.Se alzó,sin decir nada y caminó hasta la puerta.Takeshi sonrió,siguiendole.Kaoru bostezó,aburrido derepente con aquella telenovela y de excusa,les siguió.Camiaron lentamente,intentando ignorar las miradas asombradas de las personas que les veían pasar.Finalmente,llegaron ante las canchas de tenis.Apretó los puños ante lo que vió.

Sakuno era enseñada por un pelirojo que no tardó en reconocer:Eiji Kikumaru,un famoso entrenador de tenis retirado.Se colocaba tras la joven,pegando sus caderas con una de sus manos y marcaba los pasos con su mano diestra,rozando la suave piel de su esposa en el camino.Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como ella sonreía cariñosamente y divertida.

-Volvamos a casa-.Ordenó escondiendo sus ojos-.No tenemos nada que hacer.

-No esperaba esto...-.Murmuró Momoshiro frotando su vientre-.Ann no dijo nada de esto.

-Como que te lo va a decir,imbécil-.Protestó caido.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho,serpiente idiota!?

Ambos comenzaron a escupirse,apartando sus vientres a cada,lado,con cuidado de que nadie los golperara,mientras que Ryoma los ignoraba,diciendo a todo el mundo que ni los conocía.

**--.-.-.-.-Cumple años feliz.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esperó en silencio,sentado sobre el largo sofá,con los brazos cruzados y una bolsa de cheetos entre sus piernas,deborándola sin razón alguna para él,simplemente,tenía hambre y punto.Lo que había visto no podía creerlo.¿Sakuno se lo estaba pasando bien con otra persona que no fuera él?¿Por qué?...

-Clik...

El sonido de la llave girar llegó hasta sus oidos.Aún cruzado de brazos,cerró los ojos,esperando escuchar su nombre desde la voz femenina,cuando este llegó,gruñó.Escuchó como dejaba las llaves en el colgador de llaves,el bolso y el abrigo en el perchero,para colocar en sus pies unas cómodas zapatillas.

-Ryoma,¿qué haces a oscuras?-Exclamó encendiendo la luz algo molesta-.No se ve nada en un burro.

-Mejor-,Contestó molesto-.Llegas tarde.

-Solo son las ocho-.Se extraño la joven mirando el reloj-.¿A qué viene esto de controlarme la hora?No te pases,Echizen.

-...

Cierto.Jamás en su vida se había planteado controlar la hora de llegada de su mujerno controlarla,pero es que jamás había estado embarazado y con las hormonas al cien por cien revolucionadas.

-Fui al entrenamiento...-,confesó-.Te vi.

-¿Por qué no me dijistes nada?-Exclamó la joven sentándose a su lado y besando sonoramente la mejilla-.Oh...no.Estás mosqueado.

-No jodas.

-¿Qué vistes que te cabreo?¿Un mal saque?

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tu?-Preguntó sintiéndose presa de el llanto-.¡Estabas la mar de acaramelada con ese tio!¡Claro,como el es atractivo y no tiene un bombo!-.Se señaló el vientre-.¡Soy un tio foca!

En un momento,Sakuno estaba riéndose en todo el suelo,sin poder contenerse,mientras que él escondía su rostro entre sus manos y sollozaba.

-Seré madre soltero-.Susurró-.Seguro que ahora me dejaras...¡Es horrible!¿¡Para qué me dejastes embarazado!?¿¡Para esto!?

-Ryomita,cariño-.Susurró Sakuno en su oido melosamente-.Si yo te quiero mucho.

Acercó su rostro hasta él,apartando los mechones de su rostro.En un momento,su oreja izquierda quedó ante los rosados labios,los blanquecinos dientes que jugan con ella,creando doble dosis de placer.

-Si te amo demasiado como para engañarte-.Susurró-.A él solo lo quiero de amante,nada grabe.Para sastifacerme mientras esperas nuestro hijo.

Se apartó rápidamente de su lado,al momento en que sentía un furia enorme crecer por su cuerpo.Sakuno comenzó a preparar algo para cenar,mientras que él quería morirse.Sastifacción sexual mientras él estaba embarazado.¡Ni de coña!No sabía si eran las hormonas,pero no estaba de acuerdo en eso.La siguió,apoyándose sobre la nevera y mirándola de reojo.

-Espero que fuera un broma-.Gruñó.

-Pues claro que lo es-.Respondió Sakuno con una mueca infantil-.¿De verdad me ves con cara de ponerte los cuernos?¡Venga ya!¡Fue por ti que me operé!

-¿Qué te operas...te?

-¡Claro!-Exclamó molesta y abriéndose los pantalones-.¡No me puse pene por gusto!

-Eh...a...to...e...¿¡Qué demonios!?!?!?

**-.-.-.-¿dije cumpleaños?O.O.-.-.-.**

-¡¡Ryoma!!¡Ryoma!¡Oh,cielos!¡Estás ardiendo!

Entreabrió los ojos totalmente asustado.Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el mullido colchón y miró atentamente a su mujer,que frotaba su frente con un paño húmedo,con el rostro totalmente asustado.

-oh...fue una pesadilla-.Susurró clavando sus ojos en el abultado vientre de su mujer-.Una horrible pesadilla.

La abrazo con delicadeza,tumbándola sobre la cama y apoyando su rostro sin ejercer peso alguno,sobre el lugar ansiado.Lo besó y la miró de reojo.

-Sakuno...¿Tu me amas?

-Por supuesto-.Afirmó está irónica-.Ryoma ¿qué te...?¿¡Qué porras estás tocando!?

-Solo quería asegurarme que realmente eres una mujer-.murmuró.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y como las manso de su mujer le apartaban con brusquedad.

-¿¡Qué si soy una mujer!?-Exclamó cruzándose de brazos-.¡Pues no entiendo como te quedan dudas cuando no has parado de metermela y crear esto que llevo dentro!

-Es que...-Se acomodó mejor en la cama,frotando su rostro-.He tenido un mal sueño...Que yo estaba embarazado...

-¿¡Estás de coña!?-Exclamó Sakuno riéndose-.¡Eso es de locos!Aunque...si fueras mujer,seguro que terminaría enamorándome.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que te amo desde que fui concevida,igual que espero que...-se acarició el vientre tiernamente-.Él o Ella,también esté enamorado/a de alguien especial.

-Si es chica me niego-.Declaró-.Es mia y punto.

-Egoista.

-Es el sino de los Echizen,ser egoistas hasta el final...Ahora...durmamos un rato.

-¿No tendrás más pesadillas?Tienes fiebre.

-No te preocupes,-susurró-.Estaré bien...Mientras no me vuelva a quedar embarazado...Dios...que dolor...

-Valla,gracias.

-De nada,cariño,de nada,pero no volveré a quedarme embarazado,nunca.Por cierto...¿Cónoces a alguien llamado Eiji kikumaru?

-No-.Negó ella apagando la luz.

-Biennunca lo conozcas...

-Estás verdaderamente extraño...Pero aún así,te amo.

Continuará.

**¿Qué les pareció aparte de corto y mal escrito?(Tengo problemas con el teclado y no me van ciertas teclas a veces por más que las presiono O.O)Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un rw y desean que la historia continue,pero como todo,llega a su final!Seguramente,el próximo será el final...El nacimiento de los bebes:3...¿qué serán serán?Xd**

**PD:Adoro mis tomos de pot...**

**PD2:¡Es mi cumple!XD.**

**Pd3:¡Si quieren que siga,RW!!**

**Pd:ya me las piro n.nU.**

** chia.**


	7. Futuro

**¡¡Hola!!Pues aquí vengo con el final de Embarazos.Siento la demora,pero con el frio,mis manos no funciona,se hielan más de lo que están todo el año y me duelen,por eso,ahora tardo más en actualizar.Discúlpenme u.u.**

**POR FAVOR,NOS LEEMOS ABAJO n.n.**

* * *

**capítulo final:_Futuro._**

Llovía,como nunca y su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado,pero aún así,insistía en cavar entre toda aquella nieve.El coche le parecía cada vez más lejos y los gritos que llegaban de su piso,más fuertes.Una sombra intentaba arrancar el congelado coche,consiguiéndolo al séptimo inténto.

-Por fin-.Habló la voz dura y helada voz de Kaidoh-.No quería arrancar.Te ayudó,si no,nacerá aquí.

Señaló el piso que había ante ellos,con las luces encendidas y desde donde los chillidos salían con gran terror para los dos.Ryoma aceptó encantado,por tal de que sus oidos no fueran por más tiempo torturados.La mejor solución,llevar a la gritona amiga de su esposa al hospital más cercano.Miró a Kaidoh atentamente,frundiendo las cejas.

-¿No deberías de estar con tu mujer?

-Me ha echado-.Respondió el moreno encojiéndose de hombros-.Espera haber si me deja quedarme en el paritorio.

-¿¡Está ya!?

La voz de un desesperado Momoshiro estranguló sus oidos.Kaidoh afirmó,subiendo rápidamente.Ryoma se acercó hasta su coche,preparándose mentalmente para más gritos.Suspiró,mirando atentamente como Kaidoh bajaba con su mujer a cuestas,Sakuno abría la puerta de el copiloto,dejando una bolsa de mano entre sus piernas,mientras que Momoshiro y Ann se acomodaban como mejor podían,al lado de la dolorida y,dentro de nada,madre.No podía comprender como,pero finalmente logró llegar hasta el hospital.

-Es la última vez que hacemos una partida de pinacle en casa-.Gruñó-.Al menos,con mujeres embarazadas.

-No seas gruñón-.Sonrió Sakuno abrazándole-.Ya verás cuando nazca nuestro pequeño-.Se acarició el vientre amablemente-.Será bien bonito...

-Ya veremos lo que chillas-.La picó Momoshiro divertido señalando el paritorio-.Kaidoh tiene que tener los oidos reventados.

-Dímelo a mi-.Protestó el menor de los hombres rozando sus oidos-.Tomoka siempre ha sido experta en gritar.

Y como respuesta a su aclaración,un fuerte grito llegó de aquellas puertas cerradas,donde varios médicos se encargaban de tratar a la desesperada madre,y a un,también desesperado,padre que intentaba por todos los medios evitar que su mujer terminara rompiendo algun cartílago de sus preciadas manos,¿Cómo jugaría a tenis sin ellas?Sin embargo,ante sus ojos,tenía algo que no podía creerse.Miró a su mujer incrédulo,la cual sonrió,cansada y feliz.

-Sorpresa-.Dijo riendo-.Eran...gemelos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Exclamó asombrado.

-Porque...tenía miedo que te enfadaras,como siempre te quejas de mis hermanos...

-Tomo...-La besó tiernamente y sonrió-.Ellos son unos calzonazos toca huevos,estos...-señaló los recien nacidos-...son mis hijos.

-¿Qué son?-Quiso saber la madre-.Eso no lo sabía.

-Chico y chica-.Informó el médico entregando ambos bebés-.Dos preciosos gemelos.

-Kail Kaidoh-.Señaló el padre a su hijo barón.

-Tessa Kaidoh-.Le siguió Tomoka señalando a su hija.

Ambos padres sonrieron,besándose de nuevo.Tomoka cogió fuertemente de la camisa a su marido,sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ya sabes lo que te toca-.Amenazó.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó extrañado-.¿Qué...me toca?

-O-pe-rar-te...

En la sala,las cuatro personas estaban extrañadas.Los gritos habían cesado y varios de los médicos habían salido sin decir ni una sola palabra,pálidos,hasta que...

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉ!?

Momoshiro desvió su mirada hasta la gatuna,que miraba también con miedo la puerta.Aquel grito no había sido para nada femenino,si no,masculino y tras algo,seguramente,desagradable.Ann y Sakuno rieron entre dientes,aclarando de ese modo que sabían lo que había ocurrido.Ryoma miró con terror a su mujer,la cual,acarició su pierna más cercana,besando uno de sus carrillos.

-No te preocupes,cariño-.Animó dulcemente-.Yo no te pediré _eso._

Finalmente,la puerta se abrió entre ellos,dejando ver la cama,con la joven madre acostada y un pálido Kaoru a su lado.

-¡Oh!-Exclamó Ann dando una palmada-.¡Gemelos!¡Qué ricura!

-¡Sí que lo son!-Se apuntó Sakuno a las alabanzas.

Ryoma y Momoshiro se acercaron hasta el padre,golpeando animosamente la espalda de un pálido moreno.Aquello extrañó totalmente a los futuros padres,creando miedo en el mayor.

-Kaidoh...-Murmuró Momoshiro tragando saliva-.¿Acaso...te han dado una mala noticia?

-Peor-.Respondió el chico con miedo-.Quiere que...que...

-Que te capes,cariño,que te capes-.Terminó Tomoka por él-.No es tan grabe...

Los tres hombres palidecieron instantaneamente.¿Operarse su _cosa _no era nada?¡Era su virilidad!¡Había hombres hasta que se les quedaba más pequeña!¡Incluso siempre parecía que iban calientes!¡Con el pene recto!Además,para ellos,estaba catalogado como una crueldad contra sí mismo.Ryoma suspiró,golpeando el hombro de su compañero de profesión.

-Te doy mi pésamen por su muerte-,Consoló mirando la entrepierna de su amigo-.Que descanse en paz.

-¡Maldito seas,Echizen!-Gritó Kaidoh sujetándolo de el cuello-.¡Esto no es para cachondearse!¡El condón y punto!

-Eso mismo prometiste-.Recordó Tomoka mientras la llevaban hasta el ascensor-.Y mira lo que salió de ese "_día_".

Kaidoh tragó fuertemente,sintiendo como dos masculinas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros,en demanda de una clara explicación,mientras que Sakuno y Ann acompañaban a la madre.Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado y suspiró.

-Fue sin querer...-.Se disculpó-.Ese día fuimos de compras y...una cosa llevó a la otra y...terminamos teniendo sexo en el probador de hombres...

-Y no llevabas protección-.Se quejó triste Momoshiro-.Es que eres...

-Fue un impulso-.Se defendió el hombre conocido como serpiente-.Me tienta demasiado.No se la quité a Horio por nada...

Se apartó de ellos,llamando el ascensor y esperando tranquilamente,con las manos clavadas en los bolsillos y los hombros curvados.Momoshiro sonrió amablemente,mirando de reojo a su compañero de dobles.Se acercaron rápidamente,golpeándole de nuevo,mientras entre risas,veían como los negros ojos habían quedado perlados en lágrimas de felicidad.

-Soy...tan feliz-,Confesó.

* * *

-Mira que ponerme de parto cuando jugábamos al pinacle-.Se acordó divertida Tomoka arropando a sus dos pequeños-.Pero que alegría que todo saliera tan bien-.Agradeció sonriente. 

-Aix-.Suspiró Sakuno acariciando a la pequeña Tessa-.¿Cuando tendré yo a mi pequeño?

-¿Tan segura estás que será chico?-Preguntó Ann interesada-.Creo que no has querido saber el sexo.

-Sí-.Afirmó Sakuno-.Ni Ryoma ni yo hemos querido saberlo,por eso,hemos decorado la habitación de color blanco-.Explicó-.Aunque deseo que sea un chico,y Ryoma,aunque no lo diga,también.

-Pues vosotras preparados-.Aconsejó Tomoka preocupada-.Las tres nos quedamos embarazadas el mismo día,posiblemente,rompereis aguas pronto.

-Somos únicas,chicas-.Suspiró silenciosamente Ann-.Las tres nos quedamos embarazadas el mismo día.Parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo y violamos a nuestros maridos.

-Umm...Yo lo hize-,Confesó avergonzada Sakuno-.Violé a Ryoma.

-¿¡Cómo demonios se hace eso!?-Exclamaron las otras dos a la vez.

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó Tomoka alarmada-.Mejor vamos al salón,dejemos que estos duerman tranquilos...

Caminaron en silencio hasta el gran salón de la residencia Kaidoh,acomodándose en los grandes sofares.El té que anteriormente había preparado la dueña,aún descansaba sobre la mesa,humeante y caliente para tomar.Sakuno pensaba que conseguiría librarse,pero nada más estacionarse,las mujeres clavaron sus miradas sobre ella.Suspiró y frotó su abultada barriga lentamente con ambas manos.

-Pues...este pequeño,fue engendrado en uno de los vestuarios masculinos de las pistas de tenis,donde Ryoma estuvo dando clases...

**Flas back...**

Hacía tres días que había regresado y no se dignó a decirle nada.Aceptó aquel trabajo sin consultarle,o al menos,pedirle su opinión.Jamás se negaría a que trabajara de lo que era su gran afición,el tenis,pero ese día estaba realmente molesta.Tomoka se había negado rotundamente a ir con ella a verle,puesto que tenía una cita,al parecer especial,con Kaidoh.Ann,por otro lado,trabajaba.Aburrida y con el muro de el enfado casi hasta el cielo,llegó hasta el único lugar donde sabría que le haría caso;las canchas de tenis.

Sin embargo,no estaba.Parecía que Ryoma se había propuesto totalmente ignorarla,y aquello la mataba.Estaba arta.Quería ver a su marido,tocarle,no esperar a compartir simplemente el lecho,y sin hacer nada...¡Nada de sexo!Aunque claro,aquello no era lo primorcial.Quería hablar,contarle sus sentimientos,que la mimara,¿Por qué no?Preguntó a un grupo de jóvenes,bastante bulliciosos y estos,arrugando las bocas en molestia,le indicaron los vestuarios.

-Qué lástima que esté tan buena y sea de el entrenador.Le daba yo un repaso que _pa' qué_-.Se burló uno de los chicos.

Ella tan solo sonrió.Cierto que desde que Ryoma le hacía el amor,su cuerpo se había desarrollado de una forma atractiva hacia otros hombres,¿Cómo pasar por desapercibida ante un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas bulliendo en su interior?¡Era imposible!Sin embargo,su marido ni la había mirado desde que llegó.¿Acaso tenía una amante?...

No.Era imposible.

Ryoma Echizen siempre fue conocido por su lentitud a la hora de darse cuenta de ciertos sentimientos,y aunque le pasara la modelo más sexy de el mundo,ni se enteraría.Sí,tenía instintos masculinos y si se le calentaba,explotaba,pero ni siquiera se entretenía mirando una de las asquerosas revistas porno dejada en herencia por parte de su padre.Todas terminaron quemadas en la hogera de una noche de pasión.¿¡A dónde fue toda aquella pasión!?¡Al traste al parecer!

Caminó hasta el lugar indicado,cerrando la puerta con una fuerte desconcertante en ella.Estaba rabiosa,pero más que nada...frustada sexualmente.Jamás pensó que se comportaría de esa forma,pero la buena Sakuno Ryuzaki,quedó estancada desde hacía tres días y explotó la perversa de su interior.Estaba totalmente dispuesta a demostrárselo al cazurro de su marido.Este,asomó una cabeza totalmente mojada desde el interior de una de las duchas.Al verla,frunció las cejas,algo incrédulo por el portazo,pero no le dió gran importancia.

Sakuno revisó la ropa de Ryoma,extendida en uno de los bancos,colocada sin apenas ningún miramiento.Torció la boca,al ver una de las rojas cobartas comprada por ella y una loca idea pasó por su mente:Venganza.Abrió la cristalina mampara,adentrándose,sin importarle que el agua caliente mojara su ropa.Ryoma se volvió hacia ella,asombrado e incrédulo.¿Desde cuando Sakuno se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña?Pero entre sus pensamientos,no se dió cuenta de que sus manos,fueron atadas en su espalda y que una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en el rostro de su esposa.

-¿A qué juegas?-Preguntó incrédulo-.¿Sakuno?

-Cierra la boca,Echizen-.Ordenó molesta-.Hoy,seré yo quien mande.

Sin darle tiempo a responder,abordó su boca,lamiendo lentamente los entre abiertos labios ante ella.Su lengua jugó con ellos,sus dientes los mordieron,enviándole la misma rojez que sus mejillas cuando conoció al chico en su primera noche de pasión.Jugó con sus dentiendes,rozando con la punta de aquel músculo tan sensible en el paladar masculino,hasta que finalmente,encontró lo que ansiaba.Succionó y lamió la lengua de su amante,incitándole a una sensual contestación.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó jadeante-.Estás extraña.

-El raro eres tu-.Zanjó ella acariciando el musculoso torso-.¿Sabes?Pienso hacer algo que nunca he hecho.

-¿El qué?-Preguntó asustado.

-Violarte.

Una risa fuerte recorrió por completo su cuerpo,encontrándose con los gatunos ojos incrédulos.

-Sakuno,por favor-.Pidió innecesariamente-.Sé que tienes que estar molesta,pero tengo mis razones por no haberte tocado en estos dias...No compré condones...No seas loca.

-No los necesito.

-La marcha atrás no es nada segura-.Recordó frunciendo las cejas.

-No la necesito.

Alzó la blanca blusa de cuerpo,dejándola caer sobre el suelo.Abrazó el fuerte cuello masculino,besando de nuevo la droga que era su boca.Sus dedos,palparon por completo el humedecido cuerpo,clavando sus senos en el desnudo pectoral.Sus dedos maliciosos,recorriendo cada renglón de el desnudo cuerpo.Aquello lo estaba matando,lo sabía y le gustaba.

-Si te corres antes de tiempo,te haré comida americana durante todo un año-.Amenazó.

Él,tragó saliva obligatoriamente.Odiaba esa comida y Sakuno,lo sabía.

Ella,sonrió,orgullosa por coger a un Ryoma desprevenido.

Sus dedos continuaron palpando la musculada piel,acariciándola a conciencia,hasta llegar al acarolado bello de su sexo,para volver hasta el redondo ombligo masculino.Liberó la boca por tercera vez y se deslizó,mordiendo,marcando aquella piel como suya,obligando que el masculino cuerpo,temblara de placer.En sus dientes,enterró uno de los pequeños pezones,obligándole a gemir.Así que ellos también sienten en esa zona,¿Eh?Arañó las costillas con precisión,sin dañar la piel que había tentando sus labios femeninos.

-Joder...Sakuno...¿Por qué me haces esto?-Gruñó estasiado-.Déjame tocarte.

-No-.Negó seria-.Está totalmente prohibido.

Sonrió.Ryoma no hablaba en falso.El miembro que crecía entre sus piernas,golpeando contra sus muslos en cada uno de sus movimientos,mostraba claramente que estaba consiguiendo hacer explotar el placer en su marido.Apretó el miembro con suavidad entre sus piernas,fingiendo de ese modo la penetración,obligándole a gemir fuertemente.Clavó sus manos en las duras nalgas,para subir hasta su espalda,besando sin cesar el perfecto dorso ante ella.El agua aún mojaba sus cuerpos,pegándolos aún más en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ella no estaba mejor,tenía que reconocerlo.Su sexo clamaba por atención,quemaba ante el roze de el erecto miembro contra sus mojadas braguitas,pegándose aún más y ejerciendo el doble de caricias a su clitorix,obligando a que sus labios sintieran la fuerza de sus dientes.Se apartó,desnudando lentamente su cuerpo,mostrándose más sensual que nunca y escuchando un deseoso "Joder" por parte de su amante.Finalmente,quedó desnuda ante él,acariciando sus senos con tentanción y cerrando los ojos,al momento en que sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta su sexo,acariciándolo lentamente,obligando a que una risa escapara de sus labios,ante los ansiosos ojos de Ryoma.

Caminó hasta él,observándole atentamente.El cabello totalmente pegado a su cuerpo,hirviendo bajo el agua caliente que golpeaba cada uno de sus tensados músculos,aguantando los deseos de liberarse de aquella corbata y lanzarse sobre ella,totalmente hambriento.Pero por supuesto,ella no le permitiría aquello.Lo tomó con fuerza de su cuello,atrayéndolo hasta ella.

-Siéntate-.Ordenó-.De pie me tiraras.

Como un perrito,el chico obedeció.Sakuno lamió de nuevo los masculinos labios,acercándose hasta él y mostrando claramente su tesoro preciado ente los hambrientos ojos dorados.Sujetó con firmeza entre sus manos el erecto miembro,acariándolo con presión.Su pecho golpeó con fuerza contra el masculino,sentándose sobre él,emitiendo un gemido de sastifacción ambos.Mordió el mentón mostrado ante ella y se alzó lentamente,para sentarse rápidamente,ejerciendo delicia en ambos cuerpos,sucumbiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos,se abrazó al cuello de Ryoma.

El agua inundo ambos cuerpos,mojando pesadamente los largos cabellos y liberándolos de el débil agarre.La corbata cedió,justo en el momento en que sintió el climax recorrer por completo su cuerpo,vaciándose en el interior de su mujer.Sakuno se extremeció.En todas las veces que habían tenido sexo,ni una sola había sentido aquella completa sensación cálida recorrer su interior de esa forma,uniéndose completamente a la suya.Mordió el masculino cuello,sintiendo como las manos,finalmente libres de el moreno,la tomaban de las caderas,alzándola.

La vergüenza y la culpabilidad llegó hasta su rostro.Se tapó la cara con sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oh,dios mio!-Exclamó-.¿¡Qué demonios he hecho!?

-Según tu,violarme-.Recordó Ryoma frunciendo las cejas-.¿Por qué?-Preguntó seriamente-.¿Por qué has hecho esto,Sakuno?

-¡Porque te deseaba,Ryoma!-Explotó entre lágrimas-.¡Desde que has llegado no me has tocado ni una sola vez!

La abrazó con fuerza,pegando sus húmedos cuerpos.

-Sakuno...no lo hacía porque estaba demasiado ocupado con todo esto y no...no recordé de comprar los condones-,Confesó-.No quería hacerlo sin tener tu permiso.Es tu cuerpo.Por que yo...

-¿Tu?-Preguntó apartándose lentamente de él-.¡Ryoma!-Exclamó asombrada-.¡Estás sonrojado!¿Por qué?..

-Sakuno-.Sonrió torpemente,intentando controlar la rojez de sus mejillas-.¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

**Fin de el flas back.**

Estaban atónitas ni una sola palabra escapaba de los labios de aquellas dos mujeres frente a ella,mientras que abrazaba avergonzada el cojín más cercano,recordando aquel rostro sonrojado de el Echizen menor.

-Sin...palabras-.Murmuró Ann-.Aunque no es que lo violaras...

-No,joder-.Afirmó Tomoka pensativa-.Pero...¡¡Yo también quiero ver a Ryoma avergonzado!!

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!-Gritó molesto-.¿¡Es que os poneis de acuerdo!? 

-Tranquilo,Ryoma-.Rogó Sakuno asustada-.No ha sido aposta,esto llega cuando llega...

-¡Es que es el segundo parto que comienza en mi casa!-Protestó-.¿¡No podía haber comenzado cuando aún estábamos en el parque de atracciones!?

El moreno estaba tan concentrado en ver la carretera,que no pudo ver claramente,como su mujer se abrazaba a sí misma,encojiéndose de miedo.Por supuesto,Momoshiro,encargado de ejercer de apoyo a su mujer,en el asiento trasero,tampoco se dió cuenta.Finalmente,llegando al hospital,Sakuno se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de espera,para levantarse al momento en que Tomoka y Kaidoh llegaron.

-¿Cómo va?-Se interesó Tomoka preocupada.

-Acaban de entrar-.Explicó Sakuno acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Uf...-Suspiró su mejor amiga-.Esperémos que vaya bien...

-Seguro-.Afirmaron ambos morenos a la vez-.Es hijo de Momoshiro.

Ambas mujeres le miraron atentamente.Sakuno rodó su mirada con miedo por toda la sala.Tomoka sonrió,aferrando una de sus manos y palmeándola suavemente.

-No te preocupes Sakuno-.Animó-.Saldrá todo bien.

-no es eso...-.Murmuró de forma que solo su amiga lograra escuchar-.Es que...Ryoma está extraño.Es como si no quisiera que el niño nazca.

-¿Qué dices?-Exclamó Tomoka asombrada.

-Es que...se queja mucho...

Tomoka frunció las cejas,haciendo una seña ha su marido,el cual,se acercó lentamente hasta agacharse frente a ella,la cual susurró algo en su oido,finjiendo un tierno beso en su mejilla.Kaoru afirmó,alzándose y caminando hasta Ryoma,rodeándole los hombros y caminando hacia el exterior.Tomoka animó con la mirada a su amiga desde siempre y sonrieron.

* * *

Ryoma le miró de reojo,intentando ver porqué de alejarse de aquel lugar.Llevó hasta sus labios el vaso de plástico con el café caliente y sopló molesto ante el agrio sabor.El café nunca le había terminado gustando. 

-¿Qué querías?-Preguntó ya cansado de los tartamudeos de su amigo-.Deberíamos de estar ahí cuando salga.

-Antes quiero preguntarte algo-,Comenzó el mayor-.¿Es que no quieres tener tu hijo?

Detuvo el camino de el vaso hasta su boca,mirándolo confuso.Kaidoh suspiró.

-No sé si Tomoka está en lo cierto,pero generalmente no se equivoca con esto.Sakuno está triste,Ryoma.Está preocupada porque cree que no quieres tener ahora el niño o niña que venga-.Declaró-.¿Es cierto?

-¡No!-Exclamó rápidamente negando con la cabeza-.¡Por dios!Sabía que era inestable,pero no hasta el punto de creer eso de mi...

-¿Entonces?-Se interesó el mayor-.¿Has dado razones para que ella crea que sí?

-Yo...-.Le miró asombrado-.Sí...Pero...Joder,¿Es raro sentir miedo en estos momentos?-.Se frotó la cara nervioso-.Tengo miedo,mucho.Más de el que jamás sentí en mi vida.

-¡Chicos!

La voz de Tomoka rompió su conversación.Kaidoh y él corrieron rápidamente hasta ella,tembloroso,cojió de la mano a Ryoma,estirando con fuerza de él.

-¡Sakuno se ha puesto de parto!-Exclamó-.¡Ella también tendrá el bebé!

-¿Qué?-Gritó.

Soltó el agarre de Tomoka y rápidamente,corrió hasta el lugar donde había dejado a Sakuno momentos antes,sujetándose el vientre y siendo sentada con urgencia sobre una silla de ruedas,rodeada de enfermeras.Le miró,con las cejas arrugadas de miedo y dolor,estirando un temblorosa mano hacia él,que no dudó en apresar.

-Soy el padre-.Aclaró al ver las miradas de duda de los médicos.

-Adelante,Llevémosla rápidamente hasta el paritorio-.Ordenó uno de estos.

-Ryoma...-Le llamó jadeante la mujer-.¿Quieres...tener...?

-¡Sí,Sakuno!-Exclamó interrumpiéndola-.¡Jamás lo dudes!

-¡Señor!-Interrumpió una enfermera-.¡Todos están ocupados!

-¡Demonios!-Protestó el hombre-.Esta mujer tiene que dar a luz,no podemos dejarla aquí...

-Por favor-.Habló Sakuno costosamente-.Allí...una amiga...también está dando a luz...

Los especialistas se miraron entre ellos,aceptando finalmente ante un grito por parte de la dolorida mujer.Ryoma les siguió de cerca,dejando que su cuerpo fuera acomodado para poder estar junto a su esposa sin ninguna bacteria molesta para la salud de ambos.Nada más estar listo,corrió hasta su mujer,inconsciente,chocó la mano con Takeshi,sonriendo orgullosamente.Sin embargo,se esforzaron con los ánimos hacia su mujeres.Increiblemente,ambos bebés nacieron en el mismo instante.

-Felicidades-.Felicitó el médico ante Momoshiro-.Es una niña.

-¡Oh,cielos!-Exclamó Takeshi llorando-.¡Mi niña preciosa!

Entre sus fuertes brazos,estrechó a las,ahora,dos mujeres de su vida,llorando juntos entre risas.

-Felicidades a usted también,señor Echizen-.Felicitó el otro médico-.Es un...

-¡Niño!-Exclamaron ambos padres a la vez-¿Verdad?

-Esto...sí-.Afirmó asombrado el hombre asustado.

Ryoma y Sakuno sonrieron abrazándose.El moreno tomó con sumo cuidado al recien nacido,entregándoselo a Sakuno,la cual sonrió,besándole.

-Es precioso,Ryoma-.Admiró Momoshiro a su lado-.¿Qué nombre?

-Koire-.Respondió Sakuno mirando a su pequeño-.Ése será su nombre.

-¿Ustedes?-Se interesó Echizen mirando a Ann.

-Niera-.Explicó Momoshiro Ann-.No sabemos lo que significa,pero,¿no es bonito?

Ambos matrimonios sonrieron,felices ante las primeras emociones de ser padres.Deseando estrechar entre sus brazos los débiles cuerpos de sus hijos.Tras unas largas vivencias de embarazos,la tranquilidad llegaba hasta sus vidas alocadas.

-Ahora...lo fácil.

¿Seguro?...

**17 años después**

-¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!-Exclamó Ann sentándose pesadamente sobre una de las gradas-.¡¿Por qué se están peleando esta vez!?

-Ni idea-.Suspiró Tomoka negando con la cabeza-.Nos han citado a todos en este lugar sin razón aparente.

-¡Y eso que es mi hija!-Protestó la mujer sofocada-.Si Niera se hace daño...no quiero pensar qué pasará.

-¿Qué ocurre,Mama?-Preguntó Kail sentándose a su lado y besando su mejilla.

-Kail,¿Tu sabes por qué Niera y Koire se están peleando?-Preguntó Ann esperanzada.

-Por amor.

Los tres miraron atentamente a la joven que lamía entretenidamente una piruleta,enrojeciendo sus labios y lengua.De cabellos negros cortos,algo ondulados,y ojos castaños,al igual que su hermano gemelo,solo que él,era más alto y fortote.Se sentó junto a su hermano,sonriendo.

-Se han jugado algo-.Informó señalando las canchas de tenis frente a ellos-.Depende quien gane,se cumplirá la apuesta.

Ann apretó los labios,intentando adivinar en qué podría estar pensando su única hija,y aún peor,su marido.¿Por qué la incitaba a jugar ese partido?¡Y ni más ni menos contra Kail Echizen!¡Si ese pequeño diablo era identico a su padre en todo!¡Lo único que había heredado de Sakuno era poder hablar más tiempo y sus rojizos ojos!Divisó bajo una de las gradas de los tenistas a ambos progenitores de el muchacho,hablando con él,pero al parecer,el chico,pasaba totalmente de ellos,con el mismo aire que su progenitor,desesperando a la pobre Sakuno,que terminó alejándose hasta ellos.

-¡No existe forma que hable!-Protestó molesta-.¡Es cabezón como su padre!

-Pero,¿Qué pasa,Sakuno?-Preguntó preocupada Ann.

-¡No lo sé!-Negó rápidamente-.¡Ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Ryoma!

Centraron las miradas de nuevo en ambos hijos,los cuales,negaban ante sus padres,preparándose para el partido.Momoshiro suspiró y golpeó suavemente el hombro de su hija,preocupado.

-Neira,déjalo-.Aconsejó-.Ese Echizen,está enseñado por su padre.Sabe las mismas técnicas y tiene una gran capacidad que a nosotros nos falta.

-Lo sé-.Afirmó por primera vez la dulce voz de su hija-.No es la primera vez que juego contra él-.Sonrió ansiosa-.Y es la mar de excitante.

-No sé como tomarme eso-.Gruñó el padre alzando una ceja-.Niera...¿Te has enamorado de él?

-¿¡Por qué me haces la misma pregunta que él!?-Exclamó molesta y avergonzada-.¡Sois unos pesados!

Sin esperar a que su padre dijiera algo más,se acercó hasta la red,esperando pacientemente a Kail Echizen,que tranquilamente y con una típica sonrisa made in Echizen,se acercó hasta el lugar,apresando ambos la mano de el contrario.Ryoma se acercó hasta Momoshiro,rascándose la cabeza.Takeshi gruñó,mirándole.

-Como tu hijo lastime a mi hija,te dejo sin nietos para siempre-.Amenazó.Ryoma sonrió-.No seas cabrón.

-No lo soy,es simplemente,que yo también le he amenazado con eso y me ha dicho:"Si no me dejas jugar este partido,sí que te quedarás sin descendencia".

Takeshi frunció las cejas ante esa explicación y miró atentamente a Kaidoh,el cual,sería el juez de silla.Sintió deseos de quitarlo de el lugar,ocuparlo él dar por partido perdido a el menor de los Echizen.No podía creerse que esas palabras estuvieran torciendo su mente ante gran quebradero.¿Sería el significado que creía?No tardaría mucho en saberlo.El juego,entre esos dos descendientes,fue realmente duro,incrédulo ante la reducción de fuerza de Kail a la hora de lanzar.Sin embargo,Niera comentió el peor de los fallos:Perder el servicio.El partido quedó zanjado rápidamente.

-Perdió-.Señaló Ryoma escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos-.Mada mada dane.

Derepente,sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza por parte de uno de los puños de su amigo,que le miró riendo.

-Cierto,todavía le queda mucho-.Admitió-.Pero es mi hija,lo conseguirá.

En las gradas,Kail tenía que pagar a su hermano un billete de 10€,mientras que esta sonreía maliciosamente,pero al ver la mirada ruda de su progenitora,se volvió pálida.Sakuno sonrió,alzándose,para acercarse,junto a Ann,a sus maridos.Las dos parejas clavaron la mirada en los dos adolescentes.Niera caía de rodillas en el suelo,jadeante y cansada,mientras que Koire se acercó rápidamente hasta ella,alzándola.Ninguno de los progenitores pudo escuchar la conversación,pero ante sus ojos,Koire abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña de los Momoshiro,para besarla rudamente,siendo correspondido.Ryoma tardó menos de tres sengudos en ser estrangulado por un llorón Momoshiro.

-¡Mi hija!-Gritó.

-Y mi hijo-.Sonrió totamente.

-Mi...niña...

Ann sonrió,abrando a su marido y liberando al mejor amigo de este de sus manos.Sakuno se acercó hasta Ryoma,sonriendo,a la vez que frotaba su vientre tiernamente.Ryoma la abrazó,besando su mejilla y siguiendo las dulces caricias de su mujer sobre esta parte de su anatomía.Sus hijos,se acercaron lentamente y finalmente,afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Kail-.Dijo Sakuno-.Tenemos que decirte algo.

-Tu madre-,confesó Ryoma sin perder tiempo-.Está embarazada.

-Felicidades-.Felicitó el chico rascándose la cara-.Pero...me temo que no es la única...

Silencio...

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉE!??

Tomoka miró de reojo a sus hijos,los cuales,al ver la dura mirada huyeron rápidamente de las garras de su madre,mientras que de nuevo y esta vez con total verdad,Ryoma era estrangulado por su mejor amigo.Kail,apoyando su raqueta sobre su hombro,se alejó silbando y cogido de la mano de Niera,que avergonzada por los gritos de su padre,no sabía dónde meterse.Ann y Sakuno aún estaba en shock,imposibles de salvar a Ryoma de su agonía.

**¿Seguro que iba a ser tan fácil?**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno,aquí el final de este fic n.n.

Espero les gustara n.n.

A las personas que deseaban que el bebé de Sakuno y Ryoma fuera una niña:

Lo siento,empezé a pensar y quería que él tuviera un niño n.n.

Muchas gracias,Jack,por ayudarme con los otros bebitos nOn.

Muchas gracias a **Debi **y **Yica** por su apoyo n.n

¡¡Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DESEARON FELIZ CUMPLE!!n-n.

Otra cosa:

Tras este,colgaré un fic llamado:

**El caballero de la bruja.**

Hoy mismo si puedo,si no,mañana n.n.

Aquí les dejo la lista de los que tengo n.n.

**-Gigoló:En proceso.**

**-Sabor a música:" "**

**-Intercambios:" "**

**-Mi querido ginecólo:" "**

**-La llamada de la sangre:" "**

**-Prohibido:" "**

**-Recuerdos de el pasado:Completo y en espera de si quieren epilogo**

**-Muñeca de trapo:Terminado.**

**-Ella:""**

**-La llamada de el vampiro:""**

**-Secuestro:""**

**-Miradas a una televisión:""**

**-El despertar:""**

**-El neko celoso:""**

Estos son todos n.n.

Bueno,espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic.Tengo que dar muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron

y perdir perdón por mis molestas faltas ¬¬,yo también las odio y me esfuerzo por ganarlesXD.Espero se note n.n.

Y a las personas que NO me dieron su apoyo y leyeron,¿Qué quieren que les diga?

TOT

Es triste...

En fin,cuídense mucho y nos vemos en mis otros fics n.n.

**Chia:19-11-07**


End file.
